Light Of The Morning
by fireinmybones
Summary: A tragic accident from their past brings them closer together. They need each other to save the other. Edward Masen is a reclusive senior in high school who puts on a rebel facade. Bella Swan is a "good girl" junior who wants to branch out. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

Thank you for taking the time to read this little snippet. I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible.

This is my first attempt to write a fic. So please bear with me.

I hope you all will enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. I make no profit from this FanFiction.

_**WARNING:**_

This story will contain smoking, drinking, some sexual situations, bad language and sensitive subject matter in later chapters.

Just in case you're uncomfortable with that kind of stuff shut your eyes.

**THERE WILL BE NO RAPE!**

* * *

_I wanna see you in the morning. I wanna see you when the breaking day is dawning._

_You gotta go, you gotta go. It's alright._

_But I wanna see you in the… see you in the light of the morning._

_And when I get the same reaction, I know this time it's gonna give some satisfaction._

_You gotta go, you gotta go. It's alright._

_But I wanna see you in the… see you in the light of the morning._

_I wanna see you in the morning. I wanna see you when the breaking day is dawning._

_You gotta go, you gotta go. It's alright._

_But I wanna see you in the… see you in the light of the morning…_

****

_Band of Skulls - Light Of The Morning_


	2. Chapter One Burn Your Life Down

**A/N:**

Thank you for taking the time to read my chapter. I am sorry it took so long to post. I just wanted to make sure it was perfect. Im planning on hopefully updating and adding more chapters in the days to come. I have started Chapter Two. So be on the lookout for that. I am new to this. So please bare with me. Summers coming up and hopefully Im not too busy and forget about you all. This chapter is in EPOV and BPOV. Its not going to always be in two POV's. Again thank you so much. Review when your done reading please.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. I make no profit from this FanFiction. But the storyline is mine! kay? Thanks! :)

* * *

_**WARNING:**_

This story will contain smoking, drinking, some sexual situations, bad language and sensitive subject matter in later chapters. Just in case you're uncomfortable with that kind of stuff shut your eyes. FYI There will be no RAPE.

**This chapter does have bad language and suggestive material.**

* * *

****

Song that inspired this chapter.

__

__

_********___

Burn Your Life Down by Tegan and Sara

Tell me that you know

Another way to get it done

It's not me or how I would be

But it's a different situation

**

* * *

**

Bella Swan

I really need to try something different this year. I am sick of being the same person I was last year, or the year before that, or even the year before that. I hate routines. I hate having a schedule. I hate people telling me what to say, what to do, how to dress.

Everything is so planned out for me; which college I'm going to, what degree I'm going to have, and what's going to happen from one week to the next. All this can be nice, at times, but it's never what I want to do; it's what I am being told to do. I just need some options. I'm sick of everyone looking at me as the "good girl" or the "teacher's pet".

After my dad, Charlie, passed away when I was 13, I had to grow up and take care of my mom, Renee. It wasn't easy, since all she did was lock herself in the bathroom and hold his picture to her chest. It became my job to be the best daughter she could ever have…for Charlie's sake. I didn't want him looking down on me as a failure, and I didn't want Renee to be constantly worrying about whether or not I was screwing up.

That's why I decided I had to be the "good kid". Now our lives are different, and my mom is in a stable relationship. So, I think it's time for a change and allow things, or me for that matter, to be different.

"_To be someone else is easy, but to be yourself - that's the hard part, Bells. Don't you ever forget that."_

I never understood what my father meant by that. How could being yourself be hard and being someone else be easy? But my father was a smart man, so I never questioned his theories or his great words of wisdom. I kept those questions to myself while he was alive and tried every waking moment of my life to figure out exactly what he was trying to tell me or show me.

It wasn't until my father's passing that I understood what his statement meant, and it wasn't until this year that I decided to actually make a change.

**

* * *

**

Edward Masen

I am forgotten. I am alone. Everything I do and say is fucked up. My life is fucked, therefore, I am fucked.

That's why I'm heading down this deserted road with trees surrounding each side, driving my shitty, rusted, red truck to Forks, Washington. Ever since the "accident", it's as if I've spent my life walking with a ghost. A ghost of the past. People fucking judge me everywhere I go. Every move I make is studied under a microscope. It's like they want me to fuck up, like they're waiting for it.

My father, Aro, is a dead-beat. We live in the same house, but he treats me like shit. He's always too drunk or high to even notice me, his own son, and I couldn't take it anymore. Fuck, but I'm a good kid! I rarely get into trouble, and I get pretty good grades.

So, I decided to pack up my shitty truck and get the hell out of the ugly ass city, away from Aro. I called up my Aunt Esme, who is a damn saint, and I explained my fucked up life to her. She decided that it would be best to go live with her and my cousin, Jasper, in the town of Forks, Washington.

Driving down that dark road, my thoughts continue to torment me. I'll never understand why people jump the gun and decide who I am before even getting to know me. They label me like some fucking product sitting silently on a grocery store shelf. All they see is this angry guy, constantly on the verge of reaching his breaking point. But they have no clue what kind of life I've endured.

I will admit; I'm terrified to go to this new high school. As soon as I walk through those halls, some bitch is going to stare at me, because she is either afraid of me or she wants to fuck me. Or some bastard is going to assume that I'm there specifically to steal his girl or beat the shit out of him. I really couldn't care less, but the fact remains that those are the labels they will pin on me. I just need to get through this year alone, by myself and away from anyone else. That way, I don't have to hurt anyone else.


	3. Chapter Two What I Say and What I Mean

**(A/N- at the end)**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

I make no profit from this FanFiction.

But LotM is mine!

kay? Thanks! :)

_**WARNING:**_

This story will contain smoking, drinking, some sexual situations, bad language and sensitive subject matter in later chapters.

Just in case you're uncomfortable with that kind of stuff shut your eyes. FYI there is no RAPE.

* * *

**Song that Inspired this chapter.**

****

****

_**What I say and What I Mean-The Like**_

_Walking from the past_

_But I don't think I've said my goodbyes_

_Sometimes I just find_

_That they keep sneaking up from behind_

_Closing up the wounds_**CHAPTER TWO**

****

WHAT I SAY AND WHAT I MEAN

Bella Swan

The scorching sun glared violently through the pink curtains that hung over my window. I squint my eyes as I hear the faint blaring sound of some god-awful punk rock music echoing throughout the room. I groan and slap at my radio to shut the sound off. Curling up in my twin size bed, wearing my favorite blue stripped pajama pants and big slouchy tee, I contemplate why I'm awake at 6am in the morning.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head," a high pitched voice says from behind me as my bed shakes fiercely.

I know who it is without even having to turn around. Alice Cullen. Only she would set someone's alarm at this ungodly hour, affectively scaring the crap out of them. For being only 4 feet 10 inches and weighing probably less than 100 pounds, she really knew how to make people love her and hate her at the same time.

I groaned, remembering why she's here in the first place. I had called Alice up late last night, upset and freaking out because I realized I only have one day to get my act together. I want to change, and I knew she was the person I could turn to. We had to figure out how I was going to reverse the label that I was so graciously given in freshmen year; "The Good Girl".

I used to think that was a good thing but not anymore. And it was only a good thing because I've been content to just please others for the past few years. My mom has always said how proud she is of me, and the teachers give me respect because I always do what I am told. Apparently, my classmates didn't feel the same way.

The girls, Jessica Stanley, Victoria Pierce, and their leader Tanya Solomon (aka The Bitch Squad), would always find a way to make my life hell. For one thing, they didn't like the way I dressed. They proved that by taking my clothes after PE class multiple times and shoving them into the bathroom toilets. Then they would proceed to peeing on them. This would lead to me running across campus to the office in nothing but a towel, crying the entire way while making sure my ass wasn't exposed. After that incident, I always took an extra pair of clothes… just in case. But they would always find another way to torture me.

The guys weren't any better. They never noticed me, and when they did, it was just to yell "virgin" at me. Everyone in the halls would laugh in agreement, urging them on.

According to them, I have the _"I'm a virgin. Don't bother with me. I have no experience. What's a penis?" _disease. They taped a note with those same words to my locker once, and on my desk… and on my back.

Just for the record, I am not a virgin. I had sex once just for the heck of it during sophomore year. It wasn't at all exciting, so I've had no desire to do it again.

"Alice! Why don't you love me anymore? I thought you were my best friend," I whine as I duck my head back under my flower printed comforter, only to have it ripped away a second later by the evil, little elf of a girl.

"I do love you," Alice says. As she sits down next to me, I see a bright yellow mug in her hand. "That's why I'm here," she says, giggling. "Plus, we need an early start if you want my help." She starts to hand me the mug, and I can now smell delicious, steaming coffee inside. This must be her peace offering. I accept, easily won over, and reach out to grab my solace from her.

"Don't worry," she says before I have a chance to take it. "I put your favorite creamer in it. I didn't forget this time," she smiles at me.

I laugh, recalling the time she forgot the cream and I accidentally spit the coffee all over her brand new navy blue, cashmere sweater. She was furious with me for about a week, no matter how many times I tried to apologize.

"Thanks, Ali. I forgive you for torturing me," I sit up against my headboard and take my first sip of sheer bliss; my day immediately seems better.

"Wait," I say abruptly. I set the mug on my cream colored nightstand next to my favorite book, _Anna Karenina, _and grab my glasses. _"_How did you get in my house?"

"Oh, well, with the emergency key you gave me."

"Ali, you do know that key is for emergencies, right? Which this is not."

"This is an emergency," she says, smiling, "You said you needed my help, and usually when people say that, there is an emergency involved. I mean, no offense Bella, but have you seen you hair? It's the biggest cry of help I have ever seen." She carefully grabs a strand of my hair with a disgusted look on her face.

She's right. This was an emergency, a metaphorical 911 call. And she's also right about my hair color. It's a disaster, I admit. I thought my life would "change" automatically if I went and dyed my hair blonde. I figured that when I went back to school, the boys would see a goddess with long, luscious, golden locks rather than just a normal girl with regular, chestnut brown hair. Let's just say it didn't work out quite like I had hoped. I went down to the small salon here in Forks called, Beauty First, and was assigned to an older, heavy set lady with bright blue hair. I should've just walked out right then, but I was desperate. She totally butchered my hair, making it look like a bunch of crazed cats with rabies had pissed all over my head. I was furious as I had used two whole paychecks from working double shifts at my mom's locally owned coffee shop, _Swan's Coffee._

"I know, Alice. I wasn't thinking. This is horrible. My life is ruined," I say, defeated, as I clasp my hands over my face.

"No, it's not. Here." She hands me a piece of folded notebook paper that was slightly wrinkled. "I know I was in a hurry. It's a list of everything we need to get done today so that when we go back to school tomorrow, you'll be a changed person; a new Bella Swan."

I take the paper and start to unfold it when there's a sudden knock at my door.

"Bella, honey? Are you awake, dear?" I hear my mom, Renee, say through the closed door.

I carefully fold the paper back up and slide it under my butt, not wanting my mom to know what was going on yet. She would probably ask questions, which I wasn't exactly ready to give the answers to.

"Come in," I call to her.

"Hey sweetie, why are you up so early?"

As she finishes her question, she notices Ali sitting on the edge of my bed with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Oh, Alice Cullen. Come here to torture Bella again?"

"Always."

"Good. Bella needs some excitement," my mom says as she smiles "Bella, I'm not going to be home until late tonight or early tomorrow morning. We have a big problem with one of the coffee machines and Phil is taking me to dinner after that. I will probably just sleep over there. So you are going to have to get everything ready for school by yourself, and I might not see you until after you're home."

Phil always seemed to get in the way of me and my mom. He's her new boyfriend, a mechanic and a little creepy. He's losing his hair and is really thin and tall but not in the typical attractive way. When I look at him, I'm reminded of one of those guys from _America's Most Wanted_. I don't care for him all that much. Nor do I care for the way he seems to watch me. He never says much… just stares at me. They have only been going out for about 6 months. I hope it ends soon.

"Actually," Alice chimes in, "I was wondering if Bella could maybe stay the night at my house. That way we could get ready together."

This is why I love Alice. She always knows how to be there for me. Even though I don't like admitting it to myself, I never fully got over my father's death. I think that's why I despise Phil so much, along with his relationship with my mom. Alice is also aware that I hate being home alone. I tend to think of my father when I'm alone. I see him everywhere, since we still have some of his things and pictures in random places around the house.

"Okay yeah, that would be perfect. Thank you, Alice. Is it going to be okay with your father though?" my mom asks, already knowing the answer.

"Of course it's okay. He loves Bella," Alice replies.

"Alright then, I'll let you get back to your torturing. Bye, girls." She starts walking toward the door. "Oh and Alice," she says, turning back around. "Tell your dad 'thank you', and your brother 'hello' for me." With that, she walks out of my room, shutting the door behind her.

"Thanks, Ali," I tell her.

"Don't mention it." She shrugs as she grabs the coffee mug from my nightstand and takes a sip. She slides next to me on the bed and rests her head on my shoulder.

I slide the paper out from underneath me and look down at it, holding it loosely in my hands.

"Just open it, Bella," Alice says as she puts the coffee mug back down. "It's not going to kill you. I take that back; it might."

"Ha, ha, very funny," I tease back.

I finally get the courage to open my death sentence.

And… holy crap!

This list went on for miles. This _was_ going to be the death of me. She has everything written in elaborate details, and it's all absolutely nuts.

"Holy crap, Alice. I didn't think I needed all of this stuff."

"Yes, you do. Trust me," she says as she starts to hop off the bed, trying to take me with her, but I suddenly catch a glimpse of something on the list. My eyes widen.

"No! No, no, no," I exclaim as I jump off of the bed. "I'm not walking into _Belle Fleur Lingerie_ to model bras for you again!" I snap, trying to be as serious as possible. It's useless, and Alice starts giggling at me right away. She was most likely remembering her last attempt at making me model, when she took me to Seattle last month to go shopping for different bras and panties.

I stared through those double doors of _Belle Fleur Lingerie_, dreading what was awaiting me on the other side. Ali made me try on everything, no matter how lacy or racy. And she made me come out of the damn changing room every time so I could "show" her. But when I opened that changing room door for the third time, there, on the big red couch next to Alice, sat none other than Mike Newton. He was in all my classes sophomore year… and he just happened to be the guy I lost my virginity to. He just stared at me with his pimpled out face and his smirk that was covered with braces. I was mortified. I didn't even say a word. I just went back into the changing room and stayed there for an hour until he finally left. I never really found out what he was doing there in the first place. It was just creepy. He probably wanted to attempt another go with me. Disgusting.

"Okay, fine. No bras and panties, but you have to admit you need to spice up your bra drawer. The underwear you have are all white. How much more boring can you get, Bella?" she asks as she starts to sabotage my bra drawer.

"What? White goes with everything," I respond in defense as I spring to shut the drawer before she could throw every bra I own out.

"No, it doesn't, Bell," she whines, looking at me with a sad, puppy dog face. "Promise me I can at least buy you one bra from Victoria's Secret. Please, Bella? Please, please, please," she begs and proceeds to run to my bed, jumping on it like a freaking five year old. She always knows how to annoy the hell out of me until I give in. But I have to admit, she's the best friend anyone could ever ask for. How can I say no? She's here, wasting a good Sunday just to help me out on my little mission. She could be out doing other things. So, I have to at least let her have some fun.

"Okay, fine. Geez, Ali. Now can you please stop jumping? You're going to break my bed, fat ass."

"Hey! I'm not even fat, you bitch!"

"I was just kidding." I laugh and I join in on the jumping, only to be interrupted by Renee yelling at us to stop. We both land loudly on our butts and attempt to stifle our laughter.

"Well, since that's settled and we have come to an agreement, let's get going." She leaps off my bed and runs to my closet to find me something to wear.

"Oh, no you don't, Ali," I yell as I race over to my closet in time to stand in front of it. "I get to pick out my own outfit for today."

"Fine," she whines as she stands back and waits for me to change.

I grab my tan skort and my grey shrug, which I wear over my white camisole. I top it off with my black Mary Jane flats. Obviously, I look plain compared to Ali, who's wearing a beautiful light purple ruffled top, light wash jeans, and black pumps.

Of course, Ali makes some sarcastic, witty comment about my clothing style, but I just laugh, barely noticing, and slowly make my way to the bathroom to finish my routine.

I stop once I see my reflection. I stand unmoving, staring silently into the mirror. I'm suddenly weighing the pros and cons of what I was about to do, how my life is about to change. I stand stoic, absorbing everything I have gone through in my life; all the torture of being kicked down and thrown around like a rag doll. I am ready to say my goodbyes to that part of me. I'm ready to put the past behind me.

I stare at the plain, odd girl in the mirror and whisper, "Goodbye, good girl."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

I would like to say a special thank you to the amazing

JandMsMommy and GinnMeadows for looking over these chapter for me again. 3

I appreciate them so very much.

Review please!

Follow me on twitter alisXvolatX21

=)


	4. Chapter Three This is only for now,

**(A/N- at the end)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

I make no profit from this FanFiction.

But the storyline is mine!

kay? Thanks! :)

_**WARNING:**_ This story will contain smoking, drinking, some sexual situations, bad language and sensitive subject matter in later chapters.

Just in case you're uncomfortable with that kind of stuff shut your eyes.

* * *

**This chapter does have some bad language and some suggestive material.**

* * *

**Songs that Inspired this chapter.**

_This Is Only For Now-Charlotte Sometimes._

Here I am, gullible, for now  
Here I am, A solid box for now.  
This is only for now  
But I'm not so sure.

Here I am, insecure for now.  
This is only for now  
But I'm not so sure.

_Cherry Bomb-The Runaways_

Down the street I'm the girl next door

I'm the fox you've been waiting for

Hello Daddy, hello Mom

I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

Hello world I'm your wild girl

I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**This is only for now,Cherry Bomb.**

Bella Swan

"Bella, please just show me what it looks like it can't be that bad. I do know what I'm doing."

"I'm starting to think that this whole thing was a really bad idea, Ali"

This dressing room has just become my worst nightmare, my torture. A sea of clothes surrounded me, confining me in these four walls, taunting me, letting me know that they have won and I was about to fail and give up. I stood directly in front of the mirror fearing the person on the other side. She was staring at me like a lion does its prey and she was ready to attack. Just 10 hours ago I stood in front of a full-length mirror just like this one saying my goodbyes, but now I was about to say hello again.

"Bella. Please let me in," Alice whispered as she knocked softly on the stall door, "Please?"

I grunted as I unlocked my prison cell and slumped roughly down in the black chair that was positioned exactly in the corner of the dressing room. Which, perfectly enough, is where I belonged in this moment, the corner.

"Bella? Please don't do this." She sighed as she entered the room and shut the door behind her. "We're almost done. Look." She said as she sat down next to me and pulled the folded list that she so delicately named "The Cherry Bomb List" from her pocket. I took it, despite the feelings of disgust I now held for the roughed up piece of paper. I really didn't feel like re-reading everything that I had to do in order to not be the good girl.

So far about 10 things were crossed out and only 3 remained: New Attitude; which I wasn't sure what that all entailed, A New Hairstyle; which I was actually happy about doing, and A New Wardrobe; which I was trying to accomplish right now. I was on my third outfit: grey tight fitted jeans, a sequined tank, paired with some bright pink boots, and some jewelry. I didn't like it at all. I looked different like I was trying to hard. Right when I wander through those halls at school everyone was clearly going to notice, I was going to be the target once again. I realized at this second I was having a moment of insecurity, of gullibility, and a hint of self doubt, and I needed to find a way out of this crazy plan.

"Ali," I said sitting up to face her and bringing myself out of my secret thoughts. "I think this was a little too much, a little too soon. I don't think I can pull this off. Walking into school is going to be like walking down death row, straight to my death sentence. Right when they see me looking like this, they aren't ever going to leave me alone."

"Looking like what?" she said in a stern voice. "Bella, you look hot! You're going to knock those bitches off their feet and those bastards to their knees. You need to give yourself more credit. I know Charlie wouldn't want to see you doubt yourself and give up on something that you want to do, that you said you needed to do. This is your time Bells. Don't let fear or insecurity get in the way of that. Just think of The Bitch Squads' faces when they see you in this, they won't ever mess with you again." Alice said with a sly smirk dancing silently across her lips. "But, your right, maybe we should quit. Maybe it would be better if we forgot about this whole thing and..."

Alice knew what she was doing, she was trying that reverse psychology thing that her dad, Dr. Cullen, told her about. He was a the towns psychologist, and he was my mom's therapist there for a while after Charlie died.

"No." I yelled not letting her finish that dreadful sentence. Alice was right I had to this, I needed to do this, because if I didn't I would not only be letting Charlie down but I would be letting myself down. Charlie wouldn't want me to give up, he wouldn't like it if he saw me on the edge of a breakdown in a small dressing room with my thoughts only consumed with doubt. He raised me to be strong and to never let fear step over its boundaries. I personally wanted to see The Bitch Squad watch me walk through those halls with confidence and fearing me for a change. I stood up and took another glance at myself and then turned around to face Alice.

"Your right, I need to do this. I've come to far in that ridiculous "Cherry Bomb List" of yours to give up now."

"Thats right! So you ready you badass cherry bomb?" She said as she jumped from the chair and opened the dressing room door.

"I'm ready." I said as Alice left the dressing room and I started to undress and put my old clothes back on.

I grabbed the list from the chair and stuck it in my back pocket. I was ready to give myself an ultimatum. Either I was going to walk out of this store a changed person for good or I was going to walk out the same girl that walked in. I could feel myself wanting more. Wanting something other than what I have now. I didn't want the saying "caged bird" applied to my life anymore. I wanted to be the one that flies away and realizes that there is more to life then I already know, because so far I didn't know much about life. The only thing I did know is that in this moment of realization I was going to walk out of this store with my head held high and leave "Bella Swan, The Good Girl" behind me, for good.

We finally got shopping and new hairstyle crossed off "The Cherry Bomb List". I bought at least 6 new outfits, which were all paid with paychecks that I've saved up for weeks. I was thrilled to walk out of those salon doors with my hair back to its dark warm brown color. I even got choppy layers with a side-swept bang,which was hopefully going to improve my bad girl status. I was surprised when Ali decided to get her haircut with me. I was even more surprised when she cut it short bob style. Which looked really great on her, she looked like a cute little pixie. Right when we made it to Alice's we ran straight to her room but managed to say a quick hello to Dr. Cullen and her giant bear of a brother Emmett,who was Alice's twin even though they looked nothing a like. I sadly might still have a little crush on Emmett, well I had one ever since Freshmen year. We laid out our sleeping bags on her bedroom floor, pulled out the junk food and magazines, and watched some girly movies so she could teach me attitude.

"What do you mean, I'm still a virgin?" I gasped as I popped in the third and final movie of the night, Mean Girls.

"I mean just because you touched a penis doesn't mean you had sex." Alice stated as she nonchalantly grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bag.

I didn't understand. This whole time I've been walking around thinking that I was no longer a virgin,that I was finally rid of the virgin curse. I remember that horrible day too.

Mike and I were the last ones out of Choir and he asked me if I wanted to see something cool. So he dragged me with his sweaty hands to the back room where they kept the sheet music and the piano and told me to turn around, so I did. I think I as more surprised that a guy was actually talking to me even if it was Mike Newton. When he was done doing whatever he was doing he told me ok and thats when I turned around and saw his tiny penis sticking out from the hole of his boxers. I couldn't control my impulses though, so I walked forward and touched it a couple of times and white stuff shot out. I freaked out and ran out of the class, mortified beyond belief. He's tried to talk to me many times after that but I just always ignored him.

"But I touched it, doesn't that count for something?"

"No, not really. Did you stroke it or anything?"

"Uh, no. I kinda just poked it."

"You poked it?"

"Yeah, I poked it"

"Wow, Bell."

"What is that bad or something?"

"Yes, it means that you have no experience, at all. We are going to have to fix that."

She said as she pulled out the list that was now in her bag and she most likely wrote down; "Teach Bella to properly poke a penis."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this before Bella. It's actually pretty funny." She laughed as she grabbed another handful of popcorn.

"I don't think its funny, it's mortifying." I said as I shifted around in my purple sleeping bad, trying to rid the images of my juvenile behavior out of my head.

"So are you nervous," Alice asked me as she grabbed the popcorn and set it on her nightstand.

"A little bit, yeah." I confessed but deep down I was terrified.

"Just remember what I told you. If The Bitch Squad comes up to you and starts threatening you, what are you going to say?"

"Slut?" I couldn't really remember everything that she told me since we went over this little part in her yellow Porsche as we were driving home from the salon. We took her car since my Volvo was in the shop.

"No, thats only if they call you a bitch."

"Umm. Oh. Fuck off?"

"Yes. See that wasn't so bad. I know you say shit sometimes, fuck shouldn't be that hard Bella."

Shit just sometimes slipped out, since I hung out with Alice a lot and her mouth was a landfill of curse words. So I picked up on that one, but none of the others. She made it sound so simple though. Everything she did seemed like it naturally came to her, probably because she was already like that and she didn't have to try as hard as I'm having to.

"We should probably go to bed since we're waking up at 6 again."

"Ali? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I'm going to have to do a lot of work on you in the morning. We need all the time we can get," she said as she started to shut off her flat screen, and DVD player.

"Fine." I agreed as I fluffed my pillow and quietly said a pray so I can make it through the day tomorrow and not take off crying.

We both said our goodnights and slowly but surely I fell into a peaceful slumber and dreaded what was awaiting me tomorrow.


	5. Chapter Four Goodnight Let It Go

**( A/N- at the end)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

I make no profit from this FanFiction.

But the storyline is mine!

kay? Thanks! :)

* * *

_**WARNING:**_

This story will contain smoking, drinking, some sexual situations, bad language and sensitive subject matter in later chapters.

Just in case you're uncomfortable with that kind of stuff shut your eyes.

* * *

**This chapter does have some bad language, some suggestive material, and violence.**

* * *

**Songs that Inspired this chapter.**

_Goodnight, Travel Well – The Killers__._

I feel my fading mind begin to roam

Every time you fall, and every time you try

Every foolish dream, and every compromise

Every word you spoke, and everything you said

Everything you left me, rambles in my head.

_Let it Go – Blue October_

Where do u go

When the day is long

And where does your heart beat

And who is wrong

Why do i feel this way

Why do i kneel

How could i let it go

_Vitamin String Quartet – Decode_

No lyrics, but it's really beautiful and it's really good to listen to while reading this. :)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Goodnight,Travel Well. Let It Go.**

**Edward Masen**

"_Edward, honey? Come out from the under the table. Everything is going to be fine."_

_Mom. I could hear her voice, her sweet fucking angelic and beautiful voice. Calling me to her, but I couldn't see her, everything was a blur, as if I had been crying._

"_Teddy, please. Hurry baby, before he comes back."_

_I started to see her kneel down to the ground as she lifted up the green tablecloth. Her prepossessing face came into focus. She was beautiful even though she was fucking bleeding from the corner of her mouth and her cheek was black and blue. Her green eyes that mimicked mine stared mournfully back at me with a single tear coming out of her right eye._

_But they were gone all to quickly as she disappeared from my focus. Then in her place was a pair of black fucking harsh eyes._

"_Edward, is it?" his nefarious voice said as he fucking smirked at me._

I awoke as sweat dripped down my body vigorously, my breathing was fucking erratic, and my heart beat madly against my chest. I needed a cigarette.

"Shit." I mumbled as I ran my hand through my sweat drenched hair and lifted myself off of the living room couch. I must have fallen asleep here last night as I waited to make sure Aro got home safe since he was out all fucking day and night. As I made my way to my room I noticed his fucking car keys laying outside of his bedroom door with a fucking red, lacy bra laying next to them. Fucking figured. I popped my head through his door to see if he was alright, which he was and he brought home, once again, two fucking whores. They must have had a fuck awesome time since there was some fucked up soda cans scattered on his nightstand and a line of coke on my fucking AP World History book that I needed for my first day of school tomorrow, that fucking bastard. I quietly stepped in and slowly made my way around the fucking nasty piles of clothes that were scattered everywhere and grabbed my book and made my way to the bathroom down the hall, turned the water on and grabbed a towel to try and get the fucking crack off my book. The crack, un-fucking-fortunately wasn't coming off, and I was starting to get really pissed.

"Fuck!" I yelled, a little too loudly since I heard Aro grunt and make his way out of the room. Our house was so old I could hear a crack form in the wall, plus I fucking memorized his steps when I was younger from staying up late waiting for him to come home.

"Edward, what are you doing?" he asked, like he was really fucking cared.

I started to turn off the water and hung the towel over the shower. " Nothing," I growled, not in the fucking mood for this, since I only had 30 minutes to get ready for my job at _Barnes & Nobles _downtown, since my shift starts at 9 am and it was now 8.

He stepped in front of me trying to be all superior and shit. "Don't you use that tone with me."

It's funny how he fucking wants to talk only when he wants to pick a fight. Thats really the only time he notices me.

I don't say a word, I just walk right past him only to have the back of my shirt yanked back roughly. I turn around only to have my face meet with his fucking fist.

"Shit!" I yell out in pain as my head whips down to the right. I lift my head up to look at him in the eyes. He's smirking at me knowing I won't charge back at him, knowing I would never stoop down to his fucking level. I turn and walk to my room just as those fucking whores come out of Aro's room. They just stand there smiling seductively at me or at least they try to. I shake my head in disgust as I enter my room and lock the door. I walk to my desk drawer and try to fucking find a mirror to see the damage that the bastard caused me.

"Oh fuck." I whisper since I don't want a repeat of what just happened. My lip was torn badly since where he punched me was the exact place my lip ring was. I took that fucker out since my lip was swollen and it would just hurt ten times worse with it in. I start changing clothes and since I don't have to wear a uniform I just throw on my jeans, a white tee, my hoodie, and my converse, grab my keys and cell and head out to my truck. Aro's yelling something about me getting back in the house but I just ignore him, since I can't deal with any more of his shit. I jiggle the handle on my truck a couple of times since it's fucking ancient, a1963 red _Chevy_ step side, and its got some fucking problems. I love my baby, but I just wish she could at least go a little fucking faster.

I finally make it too work and was met by Tyler, who was smoking in front of _Barnes & Nobles. _I didn't necessarily like Tyler but he was just someone to talk to when our job got boring. Which it did, since it was a bookstore and it was just an easy way for me to not be in the fucking house all the time.

"Hey, Masen. Woah! What the fuck happened to your lip?" he asked, when he got a little closer and noticed my fucked up lip.

"My lip ring got caught on my sweater." I lied. Only because I didn't want people feeling fucking sorry for me, it would just make my fucking life worse. But that was a pretty shitty lie. It was all I could come up with.

"Oh man, that sucks." Of course he believed me, he was dumb as fuck sometimes.

I just shook my head agreeing with him and headed inside to start my shift so I could forget about everything that happened earlier. I started getting everything ready for open mic night, since it was Sunday, when my cell phone started ringing. I didn't recognize the number so I ignored it. I grabbed the chalkboard and wrote about the open mic night and went to place it outside when my fucking phone started to ring again.

"Hello?" I was trying to sound nice since right now I just wanted to fucking hit something.

"Is this Edward Masen, Aro Masen's son?"

"Who is this?" I questioned because I wasn't going to give out any information until they gave me some fucking answers.

"This is Eric, Eric Yorkie. Your landlord?" he said in more of a question then answer.

"Yes, this is Edward Masen." There was an awkward pause as I heard some rustling of papers. "I'm actually at work, and I need to get back to it." I said trying to not sound pissed.

"Right. I'm sorry. I was just calling to tell you that you have been evicted and you and your father have 24 hours to vacate the premises. If you're not out, everything inside the house will be ours. I'm sorry I have to tell you this way, it's just I haven't received rent in over 3 months and I am getting tired of hearing that I will get it."

This is not happening to me right now, my day can't go from bad to worse. I gave Aro fucking half of the rent last month and he fucking told me that he paid it. That fucking shitty, lying bastard. I should've known better then to trust him.

"God damn!"

"I'm sorry?" a voice said as I finally realized that I must have said that out loud.

"Sorry, I understand. We will be out in 24 hours. No problem."

"Okay again, I'm very sorry and. . ."

I shut my fucking phone before he could finish his sentence and went back to setting up the open mic sign outside of the shop.

The hours passed too fucking slowly then I would've hoped and it was time for me to go back to my shitty home. I said goodbye to Tyler and once again jiggled the handle of my truck hopped in and drove. I made it home at 5 p.m., and noticed Aro's car was still parked in the driveway. Which was a surprised since I thought he would be gone, like he normally is.

As I walk to the front door I notice the eviction notice taped firmly below the lookout hole. I take it off, fold it up and stick it in my pocket. As I walk through the front door I immediately get hit with the overpowering smell of alcohol.

"Shit." I whisper trying to be as quiet as I can, since I know that he is drunk and when he's drunk I don't want to make the wrong fucking move. I walk slowly through the living room not seeing any sign of him until I hit the kitchen. There he was sitting on the kitchen chair with too many fucking bottles of booze to count. I try my hardest to sneak around him. There was a fucking creaking sound and I realized it was me after the third fucking creak. That's when I run for it. I run as fast as I can to my room, because if I don't run I will be one dead motherfucker. But I am too slow, he catches me by my hoodie, and once again he yanks me hard, I fall to the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He yells as he circles around me as I lay on the ground. "Get up, fucker!" I feel a sharp pain hit my ribs. "You're a pussy, can't even stand up for yourself!" Another kick to the side of my stomach comes harder. "You couldn't even save her!" He decides to lift me up and make me face him as he holds on to my arms. I go limp because if I fight back it will only be worse, so much fucking worse. I can control my body but for some reason I can't control my mouth.

"You killed her, you weren't even here. It was your fucking fault!" I scream out in his face.

He pushes me roughly against the wall as he knees me in the stomach and I let out a sharp cry. He then lets go of me only to use his hands as a hammer beating me in the face. I start to feel the blood drip rapidly down the side of my mouth, as he knocks me to the ground and kicks me once more.

"You . . . are . . . nothing." His voice is fucking deep as he drones out his words. He walks away and slams his bedroom door behind him. I lay here on the kitchen floor asking fucking God why. Why me? Why did I have to go through this? What did I fucking do to deserve this shit? I push myself off the ground by my elbows since I was laying on my back and sat up. I wipe the blood from my mouth on my sleeve and continue to get up. I can feel the results of the fucking beating I just endured. My sides hurt so fucking bad, I'm pretty fucking sure I had a broken rib and my mouth was fucking swollen, I can feel that without looking at it and I had a huge fucking headache. I painfully make my way to my room, shut the door, grab my phone and dial the one number I should've dialed a long fucking time ago. It rings three times before someone answers.

"Hello?"

Thank fucking God. "Jazz?"

"Hey Edward. You okay?"

"No, I need to talk to Aunt Esme." I was out of breath and I knew that he can tell since he didn't ask questions.

"Teddy, what's wrong." I smile because hearing her voice was the best thing that happened to me today. She was the only person, other then my mom, who called me Teddy. For once I am actually happy to hear that ridiculous nickname.

"It's Aro, I can't stay here anymore, we got into another fight. But it was bad this time Aunt Esme." I cough because the pain is getting to bad to talk.

"Edward what happened?" She is getting protective I can hear it in her voice. I start at the beginning and tell her everything that happened today. She gasped here and there and started using curse words which isn't her style at-fucking-all. Then I asked if it was okay if I come and live with her and if it was okay if I skipped the first week of school since it was starting tomorrow, even though it is senior year.

"Of course Teddy. You need to get here now before he gets back up ok." she is panicking because she knows how he is. She heard stories from my mom, her sister.

"I will, I need to pack some things and I will leave tonight." I was now sitting on the edge of my bed, planning out everything I needed to take with me.

"Okay be careful Teddy, I love you."

"I love you too, Aunt Esme." I hang up the phone and limp to my closet and grab my tan duffel bag from the top shelf and quietly search my room for some shit. I grab my clothes, which isn't a whole fucking lot and stuff them into the bag, followed by my school shit that I just bought yesterday and a picture of my mom, since I go nowhere without that. I don't even bother leaving a note I just pull out the eviction notice from my pocket and set it on the kitchen table. I finally make my way out of the house and put my shit in the back of my truck. I once again have to jiggle the handle but it isn't working so I climb through the passenger side. I start the engine and speed away as fast as my truck will allow. I head down the highway and kept reminding myself that in 3 hours I will be safe and okay.

* * *

**A/N**

Okay so here is Chapter Four. I decided to make this number four and give you a litle sneak peek into Edwards world, isn't it sad? Please leave reviews! I also need your help still picking an outfit. Its her grand entrance! Leave a review saying what outfit; 1,2, or 3. Its pretty simple. :) Thank you for reader once again. I adore you all! Remember to review so I can have the next chapter up.


	6. Chapter Five TheLionTheDevilTheSpider

**A/N**

I would like to thank the wonderful GinnMeadows for agreeing to be my beta. :D

I owe her a lot. :D

p.s Go check out her stories too. you won't be disappointed.

So enjoy!

**(another A/N- at the end)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

I make no profit from this FanFiction.

But the storyline is mine!

kay? Thanks! :)

* * *

_**WARNING:**_

This story will contain smoking, drinking, some sexual situations, bad language and sensitive subject matter in later chapters.

Just in case you're uncomfortable with that kind of stuff shut your eyes.

* * *

**This chapter does have some bad language.**

**

* * *

**

**Songs that Inspired this Chapter.**

The Lion, The Devil, and The Spider – Kate Nash

(the bitch squad theme song)

_The lion sits in his den and waits for the lady to show her face _ _So he can pounce._

_The devil hides in the sun and waits for a girl to call his number one._

_The spider spawns a web of lies._

We Get On – Kate Nash

(when she meets Jacob Black)

_I was walking along_ _and I bumped into you_ _much more heavily than I'd originally planned._

_It was well embarrassing and_ _I think you thought that I was a bit of a twat_

_I just think that we'd get on_ _Oh I wish I could tell you face to face_

The Vitamin String Quartet – Gwen Stefani – What You Waiting For.

(_no lyrics just sounds cool when reading this.) I imagine Bella walking down the halls to the bitch squad_

_ with this song._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**The Lion, The Devil and The Spider**

**Bella Swan**

I tap my fingers clumsily on my grey, skinny jean covered legs as I watch the trees pass rapidly outside Emmett's red _Jeep Wrangler_ on the way to school. Alice, Emmett, and I ride together since Dr. Cullen had to take the Porsche on a business trip. He said something about the Porsche getting him there faster and having more class, but I was caught up in my own little world of anxiety, fear, and angst to really even notice my surroundings.

Alice was right about having to do a lot of work on me and needing all the time she could get. We spent 2 hours in her bright purple bathroom doing my hair and makeup. Dealing with my hair was horrible since she tugged at it constantly to add volume. She put it in a messy up do with loads of bobby pins, which I was starting to feel the painful effects of fast. I was actually pleased with my makeup, though, since she kept it to a minimum. She applied black eyeliner to my top and bottom eyelashes, a little bit of silver and dark brown eye shadow, and three coats of mascara, all of which really made my eyes pop.

I decided to wear the third outfit that I tried on at the mall, even though I despised the grey leather jacket, sequined top, ripped skinny jeans, and bright hot pink Dr. Martens. I figured I'd give this outfit a try first and get it out the way, plus Emmett said I looked really good in it. That raised my confidence a little. I'm brought out of my thoughts when Alice screams at me from the passenger seat.

"Bella! Bella!"

I turn my head from its current position of looking out the window and look blankly at Alice.

"Hmm. . .Yeah?"

She stares at me with that knowing look in her eyes, like she somehow knows what I'm going to do next.

"You want to back out again," she states, rather than asks, with a sigh.

I adjust myself in my seat and bring my head up to lean against Alice's seat. I whimper, not really wanting to admit my near defeat.

"No. Just scared," I whisper, hoping maybe they, especially Emmett, didn't hear the "scared" part. I don't want him to think that I am a big baby and that I complain all the time. That's when the jeep stops abruptly, and I get slammed forcefully against the backseat, causing the seatbelt to lock me in for a second. I look outside both my window and the back window, figuring that Emmett must have hit something, but I see nothing. I look towards the front of the Jeep again, only to be met with Emmett staring at me from the rear view mirror. He looks really intense with his blonde, curly hair tousled from having his own window down. His blue eyes catch mine, forcing me to look at him. I've never noticed how much he looks like Dr. Cullen until this moment. He turns around to peer at me as I sneak a peek at Alice. She clearly has no idea what is going on either as she just shrugs her shoulders. Emmett lowers his head, shaking it and smiling. Then he brings his eyes back to mine. I immediately look away because his stare is much too intense for my liking.

"Bella, look at me," his voice is deep and sultry. I blush instantly and lift my head slowly to look at him.

He reaches out and touches my arm, which makes me shiver since I removed my leather jacket because I was starting to sweat from my nervousness.

"You. Are. Beautiful," he says as he slowly runs his fingertips along my arm. I gasp at the contact, having no idea why he is doing this to me right now, but it's making me feel good…like really good. I'm still staring into his eyes when he removes his hand. He turns back to look at the road and starts driving again. I gaze at his silhouette while trying to shake myself out the trance he just put me in and relax. I now realize I must have gone rigid while he was touching my arm. I glance at Alice to see her smug smile just as she turns around and increases the volume of the radio. I am more confused than I have ever been. He's never really done anything like that before. I realize once we pull into the school parking lot that he was just distracting me so I would forget about everything I had been feeling earlier. He puts the jeep in park, steps out, and swiftly makes his way to my door to open it for me.

"You're welcome," he whispers. He reaches over me to grab my over the shoulder bag as I unbuckle myself and carefully climb out of the jeep.

"Thanks, Em," I say to him, practically looking straight up since he is 6'2''.

I quickly glance around to see if anyone is looking at me yet but notice that Emmett has parked in the back of the school. People don't park in the back on the first day; they always use the front to make an entrance.

"Okay, Bella. You ready?" Alice smiles as she stands in front of me and places her hands on my shoulder.

"What are you wearing?" I ask, noticing her attire. It's just occured to me that she wasn't wearing something that she normally would.

She's wearing a bright, floral skirt with lace leggings underneath, a button down shirt that is tucked into the skirt with a cardigan over it, and purple Dr. Martens. Usually, her outfits are a bit more pretty and frilly; not so grungy.

"Since you were brave enough to try something different, I wanted to do the same. So now, if some bitches happen to mess with you, we will be on the same boat." She loops her arm through mine, and we begin walking towards the entrance. Emmett says goodbye to us since his first period is gym and it's in a different part of the school. I have first period Spanish with Jessica Stanley, which I'm not too worried about since she is slightly on the dumb side and probably won't even recognize me.

Before even entering the school, my hand is nervously gripping the backdoor handle, and I slowly slide my arm out of Ali's. I grip the handle more firmly for leverage as I stand on my tip-toes and try to sneak a peek through the small square window on the door. I gasp as soon as I'm able to see inside. There are more people than I was hoping there would be surrounding the hallway. Everyone is standing near the lockers, leaving the walkway clear. I shudder, imagining being the center of attention and everyone noticing me. I squint to get a better look at everyone, since my new contacts were starting to itch, blurring my vision slightly. I rub my eye for a second but stop when I spot 'The Bitch Squad' at the end of the hall, right next to my Spanish class.

"Great," I say out loud to no one in particular.

"What?" Alice yells right by my face. She has such a big mouth sometimes.

"Alice, seriously. Shh. . ." I whisper at her.

I hear a lot of laughing and hollering, so I turn my face back once more to the window and see Angela Webber on the floor with all of her books and papers scattered in disarray around her. 'The Bitch Squad' just stand there in their perfect, little mini skirts and high-heels, looking down at her and laughing. Immediately, my nervousness and anxiety are replaced with hate and spite for them. I stand back down and look at Alice with a sly smile playing on my lips.

"Lets go," I say as I swing the doors open, causing everyone to quiet down at the sound. I stop. _Shit._ I really should've thought that part out a little better. I stand there for a good three minutes, listening to people whisper about me.

I could hear most of the girls questioning if I was new and who I was, while the guys were making statements, such as that they were going to "get on that" and "she's hot".

I release a nervous, little cough just to clear the air, but no one makes a move or a sound. So I pull my bag a little closer to my side, hoping to maybe shield myself from the awkwardness that fills the air. I start walking briskly down the hallway and hear Alice running to catch up to me. This only makes the situation more embarrassing. I finally reach my destination, which puts me face to face with 'The Bitch Squad'. They are even more evil and bitchy looking up close. Tanya is on the left, just staring at me with a _'why the hell are you here'_ look as she chomps annoyingly on her bubble gum. She is what I would consider the lion of the group. She waits around for the helpless and pounces almost immediately, eating them up. Victoria is standing in the middle as she twirls a piece of her bright red hair around her finger and tries to give me the bitch brow. She fails, and it just looks like she has a twitch. She is the Devil, not only because of her fiery red hair, but also because she is mischievously clever. She alone will make your life hell. Then there is Jessica; my personal favorite. She has absolutely no idea what is going on and just stares at me, confused since she obviously can't recognize me. She is the spider. She can take one small rumor, make it into a big web of lies, then carry it across the entire school. I continue to glare at them, and then I glance at Angela, who is still on her hands and knees trying to pick up all of her things. I join her on the ground, attempting to hurry up and grab everything when I hear a demented laugh above me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Tanya demands as she places her hands on her not-so-there hips.

I wasn't really looking forward to a confrontation, but it had to be done. I stand up with Angela's papers in my hand.

"Obviously, I'm helping Angela pick up her papers since you're useless and can't help her yourself."

Most had gone to class already or simply weren't paying attention, but the few people around us gasped at my words.

"What did you just say?" she asked sharply.

"Why do you keep asking questions that you already know the answer to?" I snap back, getting really irritated.

I begin to help Angela off of the ground and hand her the papers. She thanked me quickly and headed inside Spanish. Tanya started to take a step closer to me until her face was inches from mine. She is still significantly taller, considering the fact that she is wearing high-heels.

"You better watch your back, good girl, or I will personally make your life a living hell," she seethed at me.

I smile, still unsure of where all this confidence suddenly came from. It probably was from an adrenaline rush. I step closer, not caring if this was going to cost me later.

"Fuck. Off. Bitch."

I grab Alice by the arm and drag her toward the bathroom, knowing that I need to calm down a little bit before the first period bell rings.

"Oh my God, Bella! What was that?" Alice says as we enter the bathroom and check the stalls, making sure no one is in here with us. Luckily, we're alone.

"I have no idea! I just panicked, I think. Adrenaline rush maybe?" I was panicking now for sure. I had no idea what that was. Everything just spilled out of my mouth like vomit.

"That was amazing! Did you see the look on Tanya's face? Fucking priceless!" Alice is yelling now and bouncing on her tippy toes.

"Shhh. . .Ali, I don't know what to do. Maybe we should ditch. Yeah, ditch. Come on." I start pulling Alice by her cardigan, only to be yanked back when she stops abruptly.

"No way, Bella!" she starts to say as the bell finally rings. I grunt because I know we can't ditch on the first day. It's just pointless.

I go to the paper towels and rip one off to put water on it. I dab at my skin a bit since my face was red and hot. I throw the paper towel toward the trash, missing it completely, but I'm in too much of a rush to really care. I say goodbye to Ali, telling her that I'll meet her at lunch. I start speed-walking toward Spanish because I really don't want to be tardy on my first day. I look down at my feet as I charge the hall just to make sure I'm don't fall in my haste. That's when I suddenly face plant into something hard. I immediately fall backwards with a thud as my bag flies through the air, along with all of its contents. Everything lands right beside my head. I moan louder than I hoped because whatever I hit felt rock solid.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" a deep voice asks. "I'm really sorry. I didn't even see you."

I sit up and lean on my elbows, still hurting from the blow. I look up towards the voice, and I'm shocked by the deep brown eyes staring back at me. It was Jacob Black. He has been my ultimate crush, even beating out Emmett. He is a senior, though, and totally gorgeous with russet colored skin, deep brown eyes, and black short hair. He's never noticed me before, so I doubt he even knows my name or who I am. Plus, I'm pretty sure he's one of the guys that yelled "virgin" to me before.

"Bella? Right?" he questions, and I'm astounded that he does actually know me.

"Uhh. . .uhh. Yes. Bella. Right," I sputter out. I'm totally embarrassed by my inability to speak. He reaches out for my hand, which I take gratefully, and helps me off of the ground.

"Again, I'm really sorry about that," he starts to say as he bends down to pick up all of my things in one swift movement, then hands them to me.

"Thanks, and its okay. This probably would've happened anyways. I'm clumsy."

Great. He probably thinks I'm a total idiot.

"Okay." He smiles at me, and I almost fall back again from the gleam of the beautiful white teeth that shine at me. "What class do you have?"

"Spanish with Mr. Gutierrez. Right there," I say as I point to the door about 5 feet away.

"I'll walk you."

We walk together, while some passersby stare at us in shock. They are probably wondering why I, Bella Swan, am walking with Jacob Black.

We arrive at my class just as the tardy bell rings. He leans against the wall across from the classroom door. I start walking in, but before I get very far, he calls out to me.

"Hey, Bella. I'll see you later." He then winks at me then starts off in the other direction.

The rest of the period was too long for my liking. Jessica kept asking me questions in Spanish. They mainly consisted of who I was and if I was new here. I just ignored her as I was not really in the mood to deal with her. I sat by Angela and told her that I was sorry about what happened. Apparently, she fell because 'The Bitch Squad' tripped the poor girl. My other classes were a bore since it was the first day, which meant all the teachers did was hand out the books and ask what we did over the summer. When the lunch bell rings, I excitedly dart towards the cafeteria where I see Alice and Emmett waiting in line to get lunch. I wave at them and walk casually to our table, grabbing my pretzels from my bag. I'm not very hungry, so I just sit down on the very uncomfortable, blue, squeaky chair.

After a few minutes, Alice sits down with me, while Emmett joins his friends at their table. I glance around and notice Jacob Black staring intensely at me. Alice notices too when her head whips in the direction that my eyes are focused at.

"Why is Jacob Black staring at you?" Alice questions.

"I ran into him in the hall as I was leaving the bathroom. Literally."

"No way!" she laughs. "That sounds like something you would do."

"Thanks, Ali," I reply sarcastically.

I take a bite of my pretzel and sneak a peek to see if Jacob is still looking at me. He's not, but Emmett is and so is some guy with light brown hair. I think his name is Jasper, but I can't remember. They look at me with concern as they glance between me and Jacob. I turn away and eat some more pretzels as Alice starts talking about that guy, Jasper. _That's where I heard that name before_! Alice has such a huge crush on him that it's border-line obsessive. He lives a few houses down from me, so Alice would try to catch a glimpse of him as we stalked him during bike rides.

I drown her voice out as I start thinking about Jacob Black. I think about how warm his hand felt against my skin and how I could feel his muscular body right through his dark blue, striped, v-neck t-shirt. I recall how his dark wash jeans fit flawlessly against his body. I sigh when I suddenly remember seeing him hang all over Tanya in the past, and I wonder if they are still an item. I am brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the bell ringing and Alice's voice berating me for not listening to her.

"Didn't you hear anything I said?" she asks with irritation.

"I heard a little bit," I said defensively.

"No you didn't. Liar," she shot back.

I was lying, and I honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

The rest of the day flew by with only one distraction. Mike Newton. We have English together, and he wouldn't leave me alone during the entire period. He kept asking me for my number and telling me how good I looked. I noticed he had his braces off, but he still had a nasty, pimply face. I was happy to hear the final bell of the day, so I could be free of him and everyone else. I met up with Alice and Emmett by the jeep, along with Jasper Hale, who was talking with Alice. I glance at Emmett, who still has that concerned look in his eyes.

"What, Emmett? You've been looking at me like that since lunch," I ask him, wondering if I've done something to upset him.

"It's nothing. Well. . .it's something. I just don't know. . ."

"Just spit it out."

"I think you should stay away from Jacob Black. He's not good for you, Bells." I looked at him quizzically, not understanding why he would feel that way about him since they are friends. I decide to just ignore him and walk to the other side of his jeep. I freeze when I hear someone yelling my name. I turn around and notice Jacob making his way quickly across the parking lot.

"Hey, Bella! Wait!" he shouts.

I glance at Emmett, who I can tell isn't happy at all. I ignore him again and turn back at Jacob.

"Yeah?" I smile.

Jacob stops in front of me, shoves his hands inside his pockets, and looks at me look through his dark lashes.

"Can I have your number?"

Initially, I'm shocked. I don't know why he, of all people, would want my number. I thought these kinds of things were supposed to happen after getting to know someone, but I guess not. Of course, I'd rather give my number to _him_ than Mike Newton any day.

"Yeah, sure. Do you have a pen or something?" I ask as I rummage through my bag.

"No but here. Just program your number in," he says as he pulls out his phone from his front pocket of his pants and hands it to me.

I take it and program my number in as fast as I can since Alice and Emmett are now inside the Jeep. I hand the phone back to him with a smile, then I climb into the backseat. Emmett starts the engine without a word, but I can sense that he is upset with me for giving Jacob my number. Alice seems oblivious to what had just happened because she is still on her high from talking to Jasper Hale. They drop me off at home, and I thank them for the ride. I head inside and notice a note on the kitchen table from Renee, letting me know that she wasn't going to be home again. Figures; she never really was anymore. I look around the house, and my eyes immediately fall on my father's pictures that sits on the fireplace. I feel instantly uncomfortable at the sight of it. He's wearing his police uniform and has a huge grin on his face. I miss him dearly. I quickly head upstairs to avoid becoming emotional since it's been a long time since he died. I turn on my light, throw my bag on my bed, and take off my boots. I was about to head for the shower when I heard my phone start to vibrate, signaling a text message.

_I liked when you bumped into me today. -Jacob._

I giggle lightly, the sound almost resembling a snort, and set my phone down on my nightstand. I make my way toward the shower with overwhelming thoughts of Jacob Black.

A/N

Okay before you start hating me, let me explain some things..

#1. Sorry for the extreme wait, I've been on the look for a Beta, since my first one didn't work out. I found one though so no worries. :)

#2. Don't worry this is not going to be a Bella and Jacob thing its a Bella and Edward thing. :) But it starts off like a J&B thing.

#3. This story is going to be taking some dark turns later on, just a warning.

okay so what did you wonderful readers think. Tell MEEE! :)

Remember you can follow me on Twitter alisxvolatx21 :)

OH! and I got sucked into the world that is formspring me..lol. Alisxvolatx21

P.S. Thank you JandMsMommy for helping me as well.


	7. Chapter Six Weary Memories

**A/N**

I would like to thank the wonderful GinnMeadows for agreeing to be my beta. :D

I owe her a lot. :D

p.s Go check out her stories too. you won't be disappointed.

(Her story Memories is the shit!)

So enjoy!

**(another A/N- at the end)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

I make no profit from this FanFiction.

But the storyline is mine!

kay? Thanks! :)

* * *

_**WARNING:**_

This story will contain smoking, drinking, some sexual situations, bad language and sensitive subject matter in later chapters.

Just in case you're uncomfortable with that kind of stuff shut your eyes.

* * *

**This chapter does have some bad language.**

**

* * *

**

**Songs that Inspired this Chapter.**

Weary Memories - Iron & Wine

(Flashback.)

_found your mittens behind a box of pictures _  
_you would wear them before i brewed the tea _  
_that's one memory i can easily conjure _  
_a weary memory i can always see_

Bridge to Nowhere - The Like

(Overall feel)

_Flashbacks of times past _  
_I would just forget to make it last _  
_Turning on the lights _  
_I'm waiting _  
_Nothing seems to be changing _  
_Books are on the desk _  
_Blank papers _  
_Every sign of life just seems to taper_**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Weary Memories**

**Bella Swan**

I'm on the cold, wooden floor in the living room by the hall closet. I'm still in my pajamas, and I only have about an hour and a half to get ready for school. I was going through Renee's old boxes full of my dads things, hoping to find my dad's _Volvo_ papers, when I came across a picture of me and Charlie that I forgot had even been taken.

I was 13, and it was taken a few hours before he died. My mom thought it was such a great sunny day that we should all go on a picnic. So we packed up the Volvo, my dad's pride and joy back then, and we headed out to First Beach down in La Push. We all sat on the driftwood and used the ice chest as our picnic table. We talked about me "inheriting" my dad's Volvo, which I was very happy about. We talked about going on vacation to Arizona to visit my grandparents in the summer. We even talked about boys, which for Charlie was a huge deal. He never really knew how to handle those talks with me. But I guess no father really wants to hear who their little girl is crushing on.

That's when the rain started to fall heavily around us, and Renee was trying to grab everything quickly before the weather got worse. My dad and I just sat there laughing, letting the rain drench us. Mom gave up on trying to save our picnic and grabbed her disposable camera instead.

**::::Flashback::::**

"Okay! Say 'cheese'!" Mom yelled at us, trying to get our attention. I jumped behind Charlie, still giggling, and put my arms around his neck.

"Whoa, beetle! Don't choke me."

"Dad, what did I tell you about that nickname! Its embarrassing," I snap at him. I am afraid of beetles, and he had to go and nickname me the one thing I fear.

"So, so sorry, Miss Isabella. I apologize," he says sarcastically with a western accent.

I try to squeeze him as tight as I can, wrapping my arms around him firmly. "That's even worse. My name is Bella!"

"Bella! Charlie! Hurry I need to take this picture before we all get sick! Say 'cheese'!" My mom shouts at us.

"CHEESE!"

**::::Present::::**

Charlie is wearing his favorite red flannel t-shirt, faded jeans, and old brown boots. His hair is a wavy mess of salt and pepper, and I always thought his mustache was slightly too big for his face. I look really scrawny with my long brown hair that flowed all the way to my waist. My shorts hung on for dear life since I was the size of a toothpick, and I had on my favorite Forks Police Chief shirt. My dad had gotten it for me on the 'Take Your Kids to Work' day. We are both making a silly face with my arms around his neck as I'm sticking out my tongue, and his eyes are crossed. The rain is falling down fast in front of us, so our eyes are slightly shut. I see a wet spot form on the picture and realize that I have been crying. I set the picture down on the floor, grab the box, and stick it back in the closet. I stand there staring at the picture, debating if I really want to take it or not. I know if I take it, I will look at it all the time and cry my eyes out. But if I don't, I know I will regret it and wish I had taken it to keep part of him with me. I wipe the tears from my eyes and bend down to pick it up. I start treading for my room where I tack it on my cork board.

"I miss you, Daddy," I whispered to the picture as a knock came at the front door. I open it to see Jacob with his gorgeous smile gleaming at me. I still can't get over how handsome he is. His faded dark wash jeans cling to his athletic body, and his forest green zip-up hoodie brings out the little hints of green in his eyes that are hidden beneath the brown. I smile at him, even though I feel butterflies in the depths of my stomach.

"Hey, babe. You ready? Never mind," he says, clearly noticing that I am still in my pajamas.

"Just give me five minutes?" I ask as he sits on the couch.

We've been dating for 3 days now, which isn't a lot, but I've already fallen for him, unequivocally. I never expected something like this to happen; I wasn't at all planning on it. No matter how cliché it sounds, I feel that he completes me. Just the way he looks at me makes me feel like I'm the only one he sees and the only one he wants. He makes me nervous sometimes; this whole situation does a little bit. There are doubts lingering in my mind about why he really is going out with me, since he's never noticed me before. I push them aside before I can really evaluate the circumstances though. I quickly throw on some jeans, a grey tank, a purple zip up jacket, and some black boots Alice had gotten me. My hair was rebelling against me, so I grabbed my black beret and put it on, grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"Okay, I'm ready," I say, smiling at him.

We ended up taking his motorcycle, which made me excited and nauseous every time. Alice and Jasper were smitten with each other all day. Ali pretends that she has no idea what I'm talking about every time I bring it up. Jacob disappeared during lunch, so I didn't get to see him for the rest of the day, which passed all too quickly. Jacob texted me, saying he had something to do for football and that he wanted to make it up to me. He invited me, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett to a bonfire party down at First Beach. I haven't been there since my father's death, so I was skeptical before accepting. I asked if Alice could take me to Port Angeles to get something to wear tonight. She accepted. Something was wrong with her the whole time we were shopping, but I waited until we were all done and on our way back to her house before I questioned her about it.

"Alice, are you ok?" I ask. She's been silent for most of the drive, which isn't like her at all. Her hands are grasping the steering wheel tightly, and her eyes are firmly fixed on the road. All I can hear is the faint sound of the radio and the hum of her car as she shifts in her seat and clears her throat.

"I think he's seeing someone," sShe answers quietly, still in a daze.

"Who, Jasper?"_ I hope not. _She talks about him non stop. I know she really likes him.

"No, not Jasper. My dad," she says numbly just as she turns into her driveway.

"What makes you think that?" I ask sympathetically. That didn't sound like Dr. Cullen. He never dates. She turns off the engine and sits there in a complete daze, with thoughts of past memories most likely taking a hold of her.

"I thought he would never get over mom," she states, totally oblivious to the question I had just asked.

Charlotte Cullen was a petite and delicate woman with curly raven colored hair. She was always spirited and passionate towards her family. Alice and her mom were very close, and I envied her for it. Dr. Cullen and his wife always looked at each other with fire and passion, as if it was the first time they met all over again.

I had spent the night at the Cullens' for Emmett and Alice's 14th birthday. We were very rambunctious and raced each other downstairs early the next morning to start decorating for the party. We stopped short at the foot of the stairs when soft sobs came from the living room. Dr. Cullen was seated on his brown leather chair, hunched over and holding a piece of paper in his hands. We found out later that their mom had left them for Dr. Cullen's younger brother, Peter, who she had been having an affair with for 2 years. Alice never talks about it. She still holds a lot of hate towards her.

"But how do you know? Did he tell you? Did you see him with someone?" I still doubt that he was out with someone. It's just not like him. She abruptly unbuckles her self and turns to face me.

"Jesus! Bella, what is this, twenty-one-fucking-questions!" she shouted at me. I don't blame her though. I probably should've just waited for her to tell me herself, instead of asking her questions. She turns again to face the front as she holds her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I'm just mad." I reach over and gently rub her arm.

"I know, Ali. It's alright. I'm sorry for bombarding you like that. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I assured her. She removes her hands from her face and turns towards me.

"Dad got home early last night, and I found him asleep on the couch. I expected him not to be back until next week. I didn't think much of it until he got a text message on his phone, which I should have never read," she paused as she gently tucked some hair behind her ear before continuing.

"It was from some lady named Rosalie McCarty. She was thanking him for the wonderful time she had with him in Seattle and how much she _'adored'_ the Porsche! My fucking car! Isn't that disgusting!" she huffed as she crossed her arms like a 5 year old.

"Alice maybe you should talk with him. Have you told Emmett?"

"No way. He will go ape shit. I am not saying a word. No, thank you." She grabs her purse and steps out of the car. I quickly follow with the shopping bags in hand.

"Lets just not talk about it right now, okay?" she asks as she locks her Porscheandcomes around to stand next to me.

"Okay," I say as we make our way to the front door.

Alice knocks on the door over and over again as she curses under her breath.

"Emmett! Open the fucking door!" Alice yells.

"Where's your key?"

"Emmett fucking lost it," she says as she starts making her way to the backdoor." "EMMETT! YOU FAT GORILLA!"

I laugh at how childish they both can be at times. I set the bags down on the ground and knock a couple of times. I hear movement, and the door starts to open, so I reach down to grab the bags.

"Geeze Emmett it's..." I look up and am met by a boy, who is clearly not Emmett. His face has a bruise below his bottom lip and a few stitches above his left eye. He raises his right arm, which is covered in a green cast and moves his long fingers through his bronze hair and out of his eyes. _Holy shit!_ His eyes are a dazzling, emerald green that are so disturbingly beautiful that I can't find the strength to look away. He looked so sad. He smiles at me as I try to remember what I am doing.

"Emmett's on the phone. Do you need him?" His voice is smooth as he smiles at me.

"Who are you?" I feel like such an idiot. "Nevermind. No, I'm actually with his sister Alice."

I say this just as Alice comes to the front door and stands behind the mysterious boy.

He steps aside to let me in then goes into the living room where I notice Jasper. I say hello and follow Alice, who is already half way up the stairs. I go into her room and set the bags down on her bed.

"Who was that?" I ask her, trying not to give away too much of my curiosity.

"That's Edward. He just moved here from Seattle. He's staying with Jasper, who's his cousin."

I nod, wanting to get off the subject so I don't ask anymore questions. Alice turns to me and smiles.

"Oh, and he's coming with us to the bonfire tonight."

* * *

**A/N**

Dun Dun Dun! I can't wait for the bonfire.

Edwards POV is up next.

Please review, even if you hate it. it is my H20, thank you for reviewing/alerting/ adding me to your favs. I am honored. :)

If you haven't noticed I have started another fic. i am very excited about it.

Thank you all for reading this.

P.S. Thank you JandMsMommy for helping me as well.(her story Bedroom Confessions is also the shit :D)

Please tell me what you think :)

pictures/music and other things will be on the blog tomorrow morning. so don't forget. :)


	8. Chapter Seven Unintended

**A/N**

Sorry for being late, I will explain everything at the end.

I would like to thank the wonderful GinnMeadows for her beta magic, I loves her.

I owe her a lot. :D

p.s Go check out her story Memories: From Bad to Good, you won't be disappointed.

Thank you to AndyMCope for pre-reading this, I loves her too.

p.s.s Go check out her story, Bedroom Confessions. :)

So enjoy!

**(another A/N- at the end)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

I make no profit from this FanFiction.

But the storyline is mine!

kay? Thanks! :)

* * *

_**WARNING:**_

This story will contain smoking, drinking, some sexual situations, bad language and sensitive subject matter in later chapters.

Just in case you're uncomfortable with that kind of stuff shut your eyes.

* * *

**This chapter does have some bad language, and a sensitive situation. Maybe.**

**

* * *

**

**Songs that Inspired this Chapter.**

Do you know Me - John Mayer

(Edward seeing Bella.)

_It's just the strangest thing  
I've seen your face somewhere  
An early evening dream, a past life love affair_

_Do you know me at all?  
_

Unintended - Muse

(Edward feels towards Bella)

_You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You should be the one I'll always love_

_I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before  
_

Let Down - Radiohead

(the end)

_Let down and hanging around_  
_Crushed like a bug in the ground_  
_Let down and hanging around _

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Unintended **

**Edward Masen**

Her eyes look so familiar. I've seen them somewhere. They are like milk chocolate; sweet and intoxicating. I can't bring myself to look away. All I can do is smile at the beautiful girl standing before me. She examines my face, which makes me nervous because I know I look ugly with those goddamn stitches above my eye and bruises all over my face. Right when I got here, Aunt Esme rushed me to the hospital. We thought I had some broken ribs, but I didn't. It was just some really bad bruising, a broken arm, and a pretty messed up face.

She just stands there with a curious look on her face, probably wondering why the hell I am answering the door or why I am even here in the first place. I run my fingers nervously through my hair and smile again at the girl.

I tell her that Emmett is on the phone and ask if she needs him.

"Who are you?" she asks, just as I expected. Then she shakes her head. "Nevermind. No, I'm actually with his sister, Alice."

I don't have time to respond because Alice comes up right behind me and tells the girl to come in. I step aside and make my way back to the living room with Jasper, who is playing cards. I want to ask him who that beautiful girl is but stop myself.

"So when is this bonfire, and do I really have to fucking go with you guys?" I ask Jasper right when Emmett comes into the room.

"That was Jake on the phone. It's at 8, and hell yes you have to go!" he shouts as he puts his hand down on my broken arm.

"Shit!" I exclaim. Emmett pulls his hand away and holds them both up, as if to surrender.

"Oh man, I am so sorry!" he says as he sits across from me and Jasper. I just flip him the bird because if I speak, I'm pretty sure I will end up crying in reaction to the pain I'm in. Emmett is silent for a couple minutes before he coughs loudly. He crosses his arms and sticks his chest out. I just stare at him. He looks ridiculous. He coughs again, then he continues.

"So Jazz, you going to ask my baby sister out tonight?" Emmett asks, trying to be all inferior and shit. Jasper sets his cards down on the coffee table, looks at Emmett, and laughs.

"One, you guys are twins, and I know she is 5 minutes older. Two, your younger than me, so you sticking out your chest like a gorilla is not going to scare me. Three, no I'm not. Tanya already asked me," he says as he reaches down for the cards again.

Emmett slowly lowers his arms and glares at Jasper.

"What the hell? Tanya, really? Why have you gone to the dark side?" Emmett yells as he slams his hand down on the cards, scattering them on the floor. I never understood why people play solitaire. It looks fucking pointless.

"What the hell, Emmett! I was winning!" Jasper yells.

Emmett stands up and begins to laugh.

"You were playing against yourself! That's not winning, dumb ass!" Emmett says as he starts running towards the backdoor, only to have Jasper tackle him to the ground. I can't help but laugh when Emmett screams "Uncle" while Jasper's tiny body is hovering over his.

I lift my feet to rest them on the coffee table and lay my head back. Gradually, I feel myself drift off to sleep.

"_What do we do about the kid?" someone says. They are coming to get me, they are going to kill me like they did my mother, I think to myself._

"_Did he see us?" one of them asked. I did see one of them but just his eyes. I couldn't make out the color though. They just looked black to me._

"_No, he didn't. Just leave him. Let's go." That's when I heard sirens. I smiled, knowing that I was going to be safe._

"_Fuck! Hurry! Let's go!" one of the men shouted. I crawl further under the table but knocked against a chair, which skidded across the wooden floor._

"_Shit! The kid; just grab him, Alec!"_

_I quickly make my way out from under the table and run for the front door. I open it but am quickly yanked around to stare at the other, man who is not named Alec. His eyes were an icy blue, and he was tall and frail looking. He smiles at me. I know I'm gone; this is it. Until I heard a voice…a beautiful voice._

"Hey, wake up." I can feel tiny hands forcefully shake my legs. "Edward? You guys, he's not waking up," she says, I slowly open my eyes and am met by two beautiful chocolate covered orbs. _My chocolate eyes. What am I saying? _She looks at me and smiles. _So beautiful._

"Are you okay? You were talking about the color blue," she tells me. _Shit._ I forgot I talk in my sleep.

I lean forward, taking my feet off of the coffee table, and stretching my arms out in front of me.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm okay," I say as I bring myself to sit more comfortably on the couch.

She stands there, staring at me with such concern in her eyes. I can hear Alice calling for her, but she doesn't move. We continue to stare at each other as silent emotions pass between us. I was about to say something when Alice called her again. Her evenly shaped lips curve into a delicate smile before she walks off, leaving me intoxicated by her presence.

"He's okay. Thanks for the help!" she says sarcastically to Jasper and Emmett, who are standing in the kitchen staring at me in confusion. She heads back upstairs where Alice is waiting and whispers something in her ear. They both stare at me, so I turn back around and notice it's now dark outside.

"Dude, what was that?" Emmett asks me as he comes into the living room with a sandwich in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. Jasper is still in the kitchen looking at me. He knows about my dreams, and he knows to never ask about them.

"It was nothing," I say as I get up from the couch to go outside for a smoke.

"This is so stupid," I mutter under my breath as I exit Emmett's jeep. Jasper puts his arm around my shoulders and walks with me to the driftwood down below where the music was playing and people were scattered around.

"God Edward, loosen up!" he yells in my ear. I flinch away because his voice is so damn loud.

I look around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl with the chocolate eyes. I found out earlier that her name is Bella, but as far as I'm concerned, she's _my_ chocolate eyes. Instead of going with us or Alice to the bonfire, she got a ride from her boyfriend, Jake. Who I don't care too much for.

I saw chocolate eyes before we left; she was beautiful with her hair up and out of her eyes. Her shorts showed off her lean, smooth legs, and her tight grey sweater didn't look at all warm. I envisioned myself being that sweater, being the one to give her more warmth and comfort out here in the cold, wrapping myself around her petite body. I shake these visions from my thoughts. She wasn't mine; she was _his_. I walk down further to the bonfire and sit across from everyone else and stare directly into the fire, just praying that this will fucking end soon. I take my cigarettes out of the front pocket of my red flannel shirt and pull one out. I was about to light it when a girl with brown eyes came to sit by me; _my chocolate eyes._ I can feel her watching me, so I turn to gaze at her while sticking the tip of the cigarette in between my lips.

"You know you shouldn't smoke," she states with a smile. I can't help but return the smile and stare at her intently.

"You're right," I tell her as I stick the cigarette back in its box and into my pocket. My broken arm itches like hell, so I carefully try to scratch it without flinching.

"How did that happen?" she asks with sadness in her voice and points to my broken arm.

"I...uh...fell off my roof." I hate making up bullshit stories so people wouldn't know the real reason. "I was trying to take down the Christmas lights."

She looks at me skeptically. That was probably one of the stupidest lies I have ever come up with.

"You have Christmas lights up in August?" she questions.

"Ar...my dad, he never took them down, so I did," I answered while looking away from her. I really need that cigarette now. I saw her fingers twitch in her lap. Slowly, she brought them towards my broken arm but stopped when someone called her name.

"Bella! What the hell, babe!" It was her boyfriend. He walks over to us and grabs her by the arm. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He pulls her from her seat.

"I've been here the whole time because I saw you walk off with Jessica," she answers as she yanks her arm out of his hold and crosses her arms.

"That's fucking stupid!" he yells at her, which triggers three things inside of me; hate, jealousy, protectiveness.

I stand up and step in front of him, placing myself between him and chocolate eyes. I won't allow him to yell at her.

"Dude, just calm down," I tell him as I glare at him. "You can't just yell at a girl like that."

I can't believe he has no respect for this beautiful girl. I can feel chocolate eyes' hand on my shoulder. My thoughts are seized, and all I can focus on is her touch. Her tiny hand barely covers my wide shoulders, the softness of it is felt through my flannel shirt. It's comforting, warm and just...just right.

"It's okay, Edward," she tells me as she steps in front of me. "I need to go. I hope you feel better." She takes Jake's hand, and they walk off. Jake looks back at me with a sly smile.

_God! I hate that motherfucker! _What was chocolate eyes thinking? He's not good for her. She needs someone who will respect her. I run my hand through my hair and finally take a cigarette from the box and light it.

* * *

"You ready to go?" Emmett asks me. I must have been in a daze since everyone around me has vanished.

"What time is it?" I ask, trying to get my cell out of my pocket.

"It's almost 2 a.m." he says as he looks at his watch. I stretch my arms out in front of me and spot Jasper talking to Alice. I stand up to stretch some more when a scream comes from the parking lot above us.

"JAKE! PLEASE STOP!"

_Shit!_ It's chocolate eyes. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I look at each other and run towards the parking lot. I try to be quick as I can, but my fucked up body is making me slower. I hear her scream again, so I push myself harder, willing my legs to move faster. I end up making it there before them and spot _my _chocolate eyes.

Her tiny, frail body is up against a blue van. Her hair acts as a curtain around her face. Jake is unzipping her jacket with one hand, while the other is underneath her shirt. I take a closer look at her. She is crying, and her face was a little swollen.

_That asshole! He hit her!_

I know I can't fight him. I would get my ass kicked because of my broken arm. I look behind me and see Emmett and Jasper charge towards Jake. They grab him by his green hoodie and pull him to the ground. I immediately go to Bella. I gently clasp her face in between my hands, trying not to hurt her with my cast in the process. I spot a bruise on her right cheek, so I carefully run my fingers across it, attempting to soothe her. She looks up at me with tear filled eyes and slowly smiles at me. Her smile awakens something inside of me, something that I can't quite figure out. I feel overwhelmed with compassion. I scoop her up in my arms, ignoring the pain in my damaged limb, and take her to Alice's _Porsche. _Alice, who is also crying, opens the door for me, and I gently put Bella in.

"You're safe now, chocolate eyes," I whisper to her. I shut the door and look at Alice.

"You ok?" I ask her, because I don't want her driving all upset. She nods her head, and I walk to meet up with Emmett and Jasper.

Jake isn't on the ground anymore. He is standing in front of Emmett, yelling at him. Adrenaline is coursing through my body, and I can't stop myself. I walk right over to Jake and hit him hard with my good hand. He falls to the ground, where he fucking belongs. I lean down towards him, close enough so that only he will hear me.

"Don't you ever go near _my _chocolate eyes again, you fucker!"

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry for the wait. I have been busy with many projects.

I, along with GinnMeadows and maggieloo402, have started a wonderful site to help everyone in the fic world.

The site is coming soon but please follow the twitter TwiFicFac.

I am really exited about the site and how everything is coming along.

I have been busy writing for my other Fic, which I am stoked about! :D

So what did you think about this Chapter. Love it, hate it?

Please Review and let me know, I really love getting reviews. I wonder constantly what you all think of it.

I appreciate you lovely readers taking the time to read this and review.

Next chapter is going to come sooner, so be on the look out for that. :)

Again thanks, and follow me on twitter alisXvolatX21 :)


	9. Chapter Eight Don't Bring Me Down

**A/N**

Sorry for being late, again. :( Forgive me.

I just want to say how much I appreciate each and every one of you

for reading and reviewing.

It makes me so so happy. :)

I would like to thank the wonderful GinnMeadows for her beta wizard powers, I loves her.

I owe her a lot. :D

p.s Go check out her story Memories: From Bad to Good, you will LOVE it.

Thank you to AndyMCope for pre-reading this, I loves her too.

p.s.s Go check out her story, Bedroom Confessions. :)

So enjoy!

**(another A/N- at the end)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

I make no profit from this FanFiction.

But the storyline is mine!

kay? Thanks! :)

* * *

_**WARNING:**_

This story will contain smoking, drinking, some sexual situations, bad language and sensitive subject matter in later chapters.

Just in case you're uncomfortable with that kind of stuff shut your eyes.

**This chapter does have some bad language, and a sensitive situation. Maybe.**

**

* * *

**

**Songs that Inspired this Chapter.**

Sia - Don't Bring Me Down

(Bella remembering the bonfire.)

_Don't bring me down, I beg of you _

_Don't bring me down, I won't let you _

_Don't bring me down, I beg you _

_Don't bring me down, don't let me_

Natalie Walker - Crush

(Bella's short encounter with Edward)

_This is strong and sweet _

_I wanna keep it goin _

_Stop the noise in our heads _

_Just take it in_

Ellie Goulding & Erik Hassle – Be Mine

(Reading the note.)

_There's a moment to seize everytime that we meet_

_But you always keep passing me by_

_No, you never were, and you never will be mine_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Don't Bring Me Down**

**Bella Swan**

"Bella, we have to tell Renee, or maybe you can talk to my dad." I shake my head.

"You just need to tell someone, anyone," Alice says as I rest my head on her shoulder. She brings the blanket up to cover us both as we sit on my bed.

I hid myself in my room all weekend. Renee was oblivious to what was going on since she was always with Phil. I didn't mind though; I wanted to be alone. Alice never left my side, which I loved her even more for. Monday was here all too soon, and I wasn't ready to face reality. I never told Alice everything that happened at the bonfire; I just wanted to forget it.

"No. I don't want to. I'm fine," I whisper. Alice huffs beside me and wraps her arm around me.

"Can you please tell me what happened then? So that I know you're really ok." I sigh, bringing my head up to stare at her.

_:::::Flashback::::_

"_You look so hot," Jacob said all breathy and deep. I smiled because that was the first time he's ever told me that. He usually called me "beautiful" or "gorgeous". He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his forehead against mine._

_He told me that he loved me. He told me that this was what I wanted, what I needed. But his eyes told a different story as the lies fell uncontrollably from his lips. His hot breath dragged along my neck, and hot, vile kisses were planted firmly. One of his rough callused hands slowly slipped underneath my pink shirt while the other crept up my leg, slowly slipping into my shorts . I jerked away from him, caught off guard by his actions._

"_Why are you doing this, Bella?" He asked as he grabbed my right arm and pulled me closer to him._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," I told him as I nervously tried to zip my jacket back up. "We just can't do this right now, not here. Let's just go. Please?" I pleaded, hoping that he would understand._

_He lifted his head up to stare at me. His eyes were dark, full of anger and lust. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I wasn't supposed to be held against my will in a parking lot. I wanted to be desired, loved, cherished._

"_I watch you shake your tight, little ass in front of me. You think I don't notice, but I do. I know you're playing hard to get, you sneaky little bitch." He squeezed my cheeks together, forcefully putting his lips over mine. His mouth had a horrid taste to it, and his breath was revolting. "You are mine," he whispered against my lips._

_I tried my hardest to break free from his forceful touch but failed miserably. He removed his hand from my cheeks and snaked it down underneath my tank top then caressed my stomach._

"_Please let me go." I panicked, squirming underneath him._

"_I love it when you beg," he whispered at my ear. My whole body started to shake as I tried to fight my way out. I searched my back pocket frantically for my cell, hoping to get Ali on the phone._

"_Fuck! Stop moving!" He yelled, pushing my arm away from my pocket. I suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot across my face and realized that he had struck me._

_A smirk danced across his lips as he slid a finger into my hair tie and pulled it off. My hair fell around me, shielding me from his eyes._

"_That's better," Jacob whispered. He grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked my head back._

"_JAKE! PLEASE STOP!" I cried out, silently begging God to send someone to me, anyone._

_He pushed me against a van and continued on with the torture. Every limb in my body went numb, and silent tears fell from my eyes._

_::::Present::::_

"That's all I remember, Ali," I state as I get out of bed.

"You don't remember anything after that?" Ali questioned.

"_You're safe now, chocolate eyes."_

"No," I lie.

* * *

I didn't really care what I looked like today. I wasn't in the mood to spend time on my wardrobe. I threw on some old jeans and a grey hoodie and put my hair up in a ponytail. Alice eyed me the whole time, probably pissed that I was dressed like a hobo. She never said anything though, which I was thankful for.

"You sure you're okay, Bella?" Alice asks me as we make our way to our classes. "There is still time to bail."

I look at Ali and smile, grateful that she is so concerned. "I'm fine, really," I assure her.

She hugs me tightly and tells me goodbye and that she will meet me for lunch. I briskly walk to Spanish, only to get shoved roughly against the vending machine.

"Hey slut!" I hear someone yell at me.

Tanya, of course. I really didn't need this right now. I feel the heat start to rise up in my chest and flow to my cheeks. I am infuriated. I watch her stalk off with Victoria as they giggle and taunt me further.

"Hey BITCH!" I yell out to her without thinking.

She stops and turns menacingly around. Her high heels scratch loudly against the brown linoleum floor.

_Oh shit._

She walks all too quickly and is already standing in front of me with Victoria smiling next to her.

"What did you just say?" _Here we go with the questions._

"I think you heard me or else you wouldn't be standing here," I snap, standing my ground. She's silent while she adjusts her purse around her wrist.

"I heard about you and Jacob Black," she finally says as she turns toward Victoria and giggles.

I am caught of guard by her bluntness. _No one should know about that._

"W...what?" I question.

"Is it true?" She asks as she looks at Victoria and laughs. She inches closer to me, putting her red stained lips by my ear. "About you sucking his_ dick_?"

I step back, looking straight in her icy blue eyes. "Who...who told you that?" I can feel my breathing start to pick up.

"So you don't deny it?" She giggles. "I was right; you are a _slut,_" she sneers at me then walks off with Victoria right by her side.

I realize I am not alone; an audience surrounds me, encircling me in my own mortification. Whispers of rebuke and blame linger heavily in the air. I run for it, towards the backdoor to maybe find comfort in Charlie's _Volvo_. I am not going to stay here and let them judge me for something that has never happened. As I make it out the backdoor, someone grabs me by the arm. I turn to see Jacob, and I quickly yank my arm out of his rough hand.

"Leave me alone, Jake!" I yell, wanting to make it very clear that I don't want him here.

He puts his hands up as if to surrender. "Bella, I just want to help you," he says concerned. "If you don't want my help, fine. Have it your own fucking way. You're just going to make it harder on yourself," he says as he reaches for my arm and grabs it roughly.

"I just want to help, baby! I'm sorry about Friday," he tells me.

"I am not your baby!" I yell at him.

"Get...your fucking hands...off of her," a familiar voice demands from behind me. Jacob's face turns white as he lets go of my arm. He starts walking backwards, staring at me.

_You are mine. _He mouths.

I drop my head, pulling my hoodie closer to my body, and turn to face Edward.

I raise my head slowly to stare at him. But what I am met with frustrates me; it is pity and sympathy.

"I can take care of myself," I tell him. I walk around him, making my way to my _Volvo_. I can hear his boots drag along the pavement as he tries to catch up with me.

"Really?" He says sarcastically.

I stop, annoyed that he thinks I always need saving, like I am some poor, helpless creature.

"I don't _want_ your help," I state, turning to face him.

He walks up to me, standing so close that I can feel his cool breath on my face. The feeling of electricity passes smoothly between us. The intensity of his stare overwhelms me. I have to look away for a second.

"I know you don't want it," he whispers, moving closer to my face. "But maybe, just maybe…you need it." He slowly takes a few steps back, still locking eyes with me. He turns away and walks toward an old, rusty red truck, leaving me dumfounded by his accusation. I didn't want or need his help.

I jump into my _Volvo_ and speed home, realizing at this moment how much I hate Charlie.

I hate him for leaving me, especially when I need him the most right now. I hate him for leaving me with Renee, who doesn't even give a shit about me anymore. I hate him for leaving me with someone like Phil. I hate him for giving me the idea to change because right now, it is pointless.

I pull into the driveway, since Renee isn't here, and hurriedly run to the house. I stop short when I notice Phil sitting on Charlie's favorite chair, holding his picture in his long, frail fingers. The door slams behind me, and I jump slightly, looking at Phil who has noticed and grins as he pats the cushion next to him.

"Come here," he calls to me.

I cautiously make my way to the couch and sit down.

"Why are you here, Phil?" I didn't like that he was here without Renee. It made me feel uneasy.

He still had my dad's picture in his grasp. "It's a shame your dad died," he utters. "He was a great man."

I stare at him in confusion. He never met Charlie.

"What do you mean?" I question him. "How would you know?"

He sets the picture down on the coffee table and leisurely gets up. I stay on the couch, confused as the words, _"He was a great man." _repeat in my head. He reaches the front door and stares at me with an all too knowing look in his blue eyes.

"Bye, Bella." And with that, he was gone, leaving me confounded with what he just told me.

I pick up Charlie's picture and go to my room to tack it back up. I sit on my bed with Phil's words still reeling in my head. I start to remove my hoodie but stop when I see a piece of paper fall from the pocket. I pick it up, unfold it, and read it.

_Choc...Bella. I hope you..._

_Please meet...Call me if you need anything._

_876-9087_

_-Edward_

I stare at the note for a little while longer before tossing it to the floor.

_I didn't need his help._

_

* * *

_**A/N**

So what did you amazing readers think?

I know I suck at updating fast enough, Im sorry.

Im really busy with work, my banners, and a new help site.

So I hope you all understand. :)

Please review, I love to know what you all think.

Please follow me on twitter alisXvolatX21

Please check out the new and improved blog, and follow it!

Im really happy with it.

:) Thank all sooo much, it means a lot to me.


	10. Chapter Nine Salvage a Smile

**A/N**

First of all I apologize for being very late.

After I posted Chp 8. I found out that my dad was rushed to the hospital.

He was then put into ICU and was unconscious for 8 days.

There is more but as of right now he is alive just not the same.

Thank you to all who prayed for me and my family.

I just want to say how much I appreciate each and every one of you

for reading and reviewing.

It makes me very happy.

I would like to thank the wonderful GinnMeadows for helping me with everything and just being a friend and a great beta.

p.s Go check out her story Memories: From Bad to Good, you will LOVE it.

Thank you to JandMsMommy for pre-reading this and for helping me when I got stuck or when I needed to vent. ;)

p.s.s Go check out her story, Bedroom Confessions & her new story Seven Day Weekend, which is going to be AMAZING

I would like to say a special thank you to RVorenus for making me some amazing

Polyvore sets for LotM and for being LotM's biggest fan ;)

**(another A/N- at the end)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight. Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I make no profit from this FanFiction.

But LotM is mine so please don't take it!

Thanks! :)

* * *

_**WARNING:**_

This story will contain smoking, drinking, some sexual situations, but no rape, bad language and sensitive subject matter in later chapters.

Just in case you're uncomfortable with that kind of stuff shut your eyes.

**This chapter does have some bad language, and maybe a sensitive situation for some.**

**

* * *

**

**Songs that Inspired this Chapter.**

Laura Veirs - Salvage a Smile

_Break the glass from your hanging lanterns  
_

_Break the sea with your blackened anchors  
_

_And you might end up a floating junk pile  
_

_But you can always scramble to salvage a smile  
_

Magneta Lane - Mare of the Night

_This is strong and sweet_

_I wanna keep it goin_

_Stop the noise in our heads_

_Just take it in_

Metric - Collect Call

_I know it's a lie, I want it to be true_

_The rest of the ride is riding on you_

_Over goodbyes we'll buy some place_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Salvage a Smile**

**Bella Swan POV**

"Bella, sweetie," Renee calls as I take a sip of my freshly made orange juice. "I need you to cover Eric's shift today at the coffee shop, okay?"

I nod to my mother, who is trying her best to not burn the eggs... again. This is her second attempt this morning to make me breakfast. I told her I was fine with some cereal, or toast, or even a pop-tart, but she wouldn't have it. She told me she was the mother, and it was her duty to feed me. I was surprised that she even offered to prepare breakfast, but I was even more surprised that she was even here this morning. Usually she is at work or still at Phil's, or she wouldn't even come home. I was about to take another sip of my orange juice when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yell as I stand to answer it. I run to the door and open it to a very careless looking Alice, who's wearing some plaid boxer shorts, a sweater, and some brown _Uggs._

"Hi!" Alice exclaims, smiling at me as she hands me a duffle bag. I look at her confused and take the heavy bag from her hands.

"What is this?" I ask. "A dead body."

She gasps while bringing her hand up and placing it over her heart. "How did you know?" She retorts sarcastically and rolls her eyes. "No, it's not a dead body. It's some clothes I picked out for you today." She smiles and enters the house. She says a quick hello to Renee, who waves at Alice with the spatula, dropping some eggs in the process.

"Ali, I'm good with just a hoodie and some jeans today." I tell her, closing my bedroom door behind us. "I even feel like just wearing my pajamas."

"Well you're not wearing that today, so I don't want to hear another word about it, missy," she scolds me as she takes out all the clothes from the duffel bag and places them evenly on my bed.

"Ali, these are nice and everything, but I'm just not in the mood to get dressed up and stuff. I mean, it's just high school, right?" I question, hoping by some miracle I was right.

Alice stops what she is doing and steps in front of me.

"Wrong." She tells me. _Of course I was wrong. _"This isn't about high school. This is about you not giving a shit about what those assholes think. You need to just get out there and not let Tanya, Jessica, Victoria, or even Jacob get in your way." The sound of his name makes my stomach twist and turn, so I pull my bathrobe closer to me. Alice then rests her hands on my shoulders. "Show them that what they say or do has no effect on you, because you don't give a shit," she says firmly, and of course, she is right again. I shouldn't give a shit.

* * *

"Okay, so what about this one?" I ask Ali, who gets up to inspect the fourth outfit; a black tank top with floral print, some very short shorts, a leather jacket, and some black boots. Alice circles me around like Sherlock Holmes searching for a clue. She stops in front of me and smiles.

"Perfect," she says, grabbing an outfit from the bed, "because I really wanted to wear this one." She giggles and takes the plaid shirt and jean shorts to the bathroom. As I sit on my bed, waiting patiently for her to return, I start getting my bag ready for school and toss my books in. I search around my bed, hoping I have everything when something catches my eye. There on the floor by my desk was the crumpled up note from Edward that I had thrown down last night. I immediately get up to grab it, but stop when Alice suddenly opens the bathroom door. I quickly sit back on my bed.

"Okay, so I really like this outfit," Alice states, smiling. "What do you think?" She asks as she spins to display her attire. I glance between her and the note, trying to come up with a plan to grab it without Ali noticing.

"It's great," I mutter, not really paying attention to her. I stretch my foot out in an attempt to push the note towards me. I know that if she finds out about the note, she will question me endlessly. I didn't want to explain the note to her, because I didn't really know what it meant myself. I casually lean further, but she finally notices and starts walking towards me.

"What is that?" She questions as she starts bending down to grab the paper. I immediately hop off my bed and pick it up.

"Nothing," I say quickly, shoving it into my bag and heading to the door. She just stands there for a moment with a curious look on her face.

"You coming?" I ask her as I open my bedroom door, only slightly annoyed. She starts toward me slowly, looking at me with that familar, all too knowing glare in her eyes.

"Are you keeping something from me?" She questions.

I wasn't one for lying, but I had a good reason to. I just couldn't let her know about the note or about Edward yet... at least not until I find out what they both mean to me.

"No," I say smiling at her. "Of course not," I add. It wasn't a flat out lie; I just wasn't sure if there was actually _something_ to keep.

"Okay." She smiles at me.

There was nothing that I hated more than lying to my best friend. Alice grabs her bag from the floor and walks out my door with me right behind her.

* * *

"So what time is your shift over?" Alice asks as we sit down at our lunch table, which is sadly placed precisely in the middle of the cafeteria.

"I think eight. I might have to stay later to clean up and close, though," I tell her as I take the bag of apples out of my lunch bag.

"Well, shit-sticks! I wanted to do something." She pouts.

I laugh, grabbing an apple slice from the _Ziplock_ bag and pop it into my mouth. As I look around me, I spot Edward entering the cafeteria with Jasper and Emmett following closely behind them. Edward's green eyes slowly scan the cafeteria as if he's looking for someone, so I throw my head down immediately, fearful that it was _me_ he was searching for. I take a drink of my _Sprite_ and listen to Alice go on about something that I didn't really understand since I wasn't listening in the first place. I slowly lift my head back up, silently hoping that I can steal another glimpse of him, but he is gone and none other than Jessica Stanley is standing in front of me.

I look at Alice, who looks at me in confusion. We both shrug our shoulders simultaneously, which makes us giggle lightly.

"Uh…Hello?" Jessica says with irritation as she waves her hand in my face.

"Uh…goodbye," Alice says, mimicking Jessica. I try to restrain my laughter as Jessica quickly turns to glare at me.

"Anyways," she says, shifting her eyes between Alice and I, "I just wanted to let you know that I had nothing to do with what Tanya did earlier," she finally says.

"What did she do?" I question and rise to stand in front of her.

"You don't know about your car?" Jessica asks, clearly assuming that I was aware of whatever it was Tanya had done.

"You better spit it out, Stanley, or I swear I will spill my soda all over your cashmere sweater," Alice threatens, moving closer to Jessica with the Coca-Cola in her hand.

"Okay!" Jessica quickly says while taking a step back. "Why don't you just go see for yourselves?" She suggests, pointing outside.

I quickly run out of the cafeteria doors to the back parking lot. I frantically search for my car, fearing for the worst. Alice yells behind me that she has found it, so I spin around and spot my car…my now damaged car.

"FUCK!" I yell, running my hand through my hair.

The front window is cracked horribly, and the word '_SLUT' _is written across it in red paint. It looks like someone threw a handful of tiny rocks at it. I rush to the back of the car, and there on the back window in black paint is a giant penis that covers the entire thing with the words '_SUCK ME BELLA' _written around it. I circle around the car, dragging my fingers along the fresh key scratches that are now forever embedded on my car. I start walking over some glass and notice that the passenger side window is busted completely. I go back to the front and stand, gazing at the one thing that forever linked me to Charlie. This car wasn't just 'a car', it was _Charlie's_ car. Sometimes I could still smell his favorite cheap cologne lingering in it's interior, and I could still feel the impression that he left on the drivers seat. I sometimes imagined hearing him singing along to his favorite alternative radio station that I always listen to when I drive now. This was the only thing still connecting me to him... and that bitch ruined it.

"Shit!" Alice yells bringing me out of my thoughts. "She slashed your tires," she yells with rage.

I am too angry for words, so I slowly make my way to the hood of the car and sit down on top of it with Alice joining me. I fight back the tears that are trying to escape from my eyes.

"We have to get her back," I tell her. "She just can't get away with this kind of shit."

She suddenly turns to me, looking at me in disbelief. "You, Bella Swan, want revenge?" She questions happily.

I think carefully about the effects this could have on me in the long run, but Charlie is way too important to me to just let her get away with this. He would've wanted me to stand up and do the right thing... and the right thing to do now is to get Tanya-fucking-Solomon back.

"Yes I do," I declare with my new found confidence. "This shit is going to end. Today." I shrug off my jacket and toss it through my busted car window. "And you're going to help me," I add quickly as I start jogging towards the entrance that leads to the lockers.

"Bella wait!" Alice calls from behind me. "Bella!"

I finally stop, giving her time to catch up with me. She stops in front of me then bends over, resting her hands on her knees. "What...do you...need me...to do?" She asks, out of breath. _Right, I forgot about that._ I think for a second because I actually never planned this out; I just reacted to my anger without a thought. The bell finally rings, signaling fifth period, so I start walking again, trying to figure out what exactly I needed her to do.

"And I'm going to go out on a limb here and try to be the voice of reason. You're sure you don't want to just go to the police first?" She asks, still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, I'm going to the police too, but I'm going to teach this bitch a lesson once and for all. So, I just need you to distract Tanya and then follow my lead," I tell her and open the double doors in front of me.

"That's it?" Alice questions. "That was easier than I thought," she says as she walks through the door. I slowly follow behind her but stop at my locker. Ali immediately spots Tanya at the end of the hall, standing in front of her locker and charges toward her.

"Hey, Tanya!" Alice yells, turning everyone's attention on her. "You banana munching bitch-whore!" _Oh God._

Tanya turns around to look at her then walks straight for her.

I swiftly go down the opposite hallway so I can slip behind Tanya and grab the one thing she holds dear to her precious, little, black heart. I finally round the corner and notice Tanya towering over Alice.

"You are such a dumb little bitch," Tanya tells Alice. "You think guys like Jasper will actually like you?" _Oh shit!_

I look around and spot Jasper with his head down as he makes a quick exit with Emmett close behind him. _Poor Ali._

I sigh, slowly making my way to Tanya's locker to retrieve her pink, sparkly blackberry. A sea of people surround Tanya and Alice, so I have a clean break to Tanya's locker. I try to hurry so Alice doesn't have to get into a bigger confrontation with Tanya.

"You think that you, a big fucking-bitch-cunt-hoe-bag, has a chance of getting with any of these guys for just being yourself? The only way one of these boys will get with you is if you are swinging your skanky body around a poll and they got a dollar hanging around to shove up your stinky beef curtains!" Alice yells louder than I think she intended to. I snatch the blackberry that was resting on the top shelf of Tanya's locker and signal to Alice to run for it. I start darting towards the bathroom and wait there for Ali, who shows up seconds later.

"Holy shit! I wanted to set that bitch on fire," Alice confesses as she leans against the bathroom wall. I sit on the dirty bathroom floor, trying to catch my breath.

"So what did you get anyways?" She questions as she sits down next to me. I pull out the phone and hand it to her.

"You got her phone?" She asks me, slightly irritated. I really didn't know what I was going to do with the phone I just hoped the answer would show up somehow.

I grab the phone out of Alice's hand. "Yeah…her phone. You know how much she loves it."

I now realize just how ridiculous this plan really is. I am acting juvenile, thinking that a phone is really going to take all of my troubles away. I open the phone and begin to scan through it slowly, praying to the gods of revenge that something was going to be on here.

"Holy shit!" I gasp.

* * *

"Did you get it all set up?" I ask Alice as we take our seats in the library for seventh period Biology.

Mr. Banner decided to drag the whole class to the library today since we have to do some research for our project that's due on Friday. Alice actually doesn't even have a seventh period, but she decided to join me anyways. We wait for the whole class to sit at the tables when in walks Tanya. I immediately start to laugh, but Alice swiftly nudges me in the side, commanding me to shut up.

"Alright, everyone. Quiet down, please," Mr. Banner announces as he sits behind the librarian's desk. "Group one may take a seat at the computers."

Alice and I both get up to take a seat at one the computers in the back, along with some of the other students.

"Go ahead and get started. Just remember that you only have about twenty minutes. So please use your time wisely and don't turn the computers on until I say," Mr Banner says then pauses. "Okay, go."

One by one, the computers around us come to life. Almost instantly, quiet fits of laughter begin to spread throughout the room and soft whispers float from person to person. Alice turns on our computer, and a slideshow of pictures are displayed on our screen.

A picture of Tanya on her knees, happily sucking Mike Newton's tiny dick. Another of Jessica seductively bent over, giving Mike a hand job while Tanya is knelt behind her, licking her pussy. One of Tanya giving Mike a blow job as Victoria is fucking her from behind with one of those strap on dildos, a cigarette resting between her bright red whore-lips. These disgraceful pictures flash on and off as a sudden scream fills the room. I laugh along with Alice as we watch Tanya frantically run out of the library. Mr. Banner is in a frenzy as he tries to shut off the computers and calm the whole class down.

I see this as the perfect opportunity to make a quick escape. I silently pick up my bag and grab Ali by the arm. Ali looks at me curiously, so I tilt my head towards the door; she quickly gets the idea and grabs her bag as well. We both move through the library unnoticed. We burst into fits of laughter as soon as we exit through the doors and run to Alice's car. Emmett is casually leaning against my car with his football bag on the ground next to him.

"She really trashed your car," he says as we come face to face with him. I simply nod, not really wanting to talk about it again. "Well, I paid for Forks Towing to come pick it up and take it to my house so I can fix it up…or at least try. The police should be here any moment also."

My arms are immediately around him. "Oh, my gosh! Thank you so much, Emmett." I stand on my tip toes to kiss him on the cheek, but he still has to bend down for me to reach him. "This means so much," I say, letting go of him and taking a step back.

"I know that this car meant a lot to you," he says, circling it. "so I want to do everything I can to help you, with Jasper's help of course. He knows more about cars than I do."

Emmett then grabs his football bag off the ground and tells us that if he doesn't get to practice now, Coach Johnson will come looking for him.. He gives us both another hug, reminding us to wait for the police and says that he will talk to us later.

The police arrive moments later, and I file the report. The officer promises to touch base with me at a later time.

Alice unlocks her car, and we both get in. I all of sudden burst into a fit of laughter as I remember the event that took place during seventh period.

"Did you see Tanya's face when the pictures popped up?" I ask Alice, who starts the car then looks at me as she re-enacts Tanya's facial expression perfectly. We both burst into laughter, but something suddenly occurs to me, and I stop abruptly and turn to face her.

"What did you do with the phone?" I ask, panicking.

"No worries," she says, driving out of the parking lot. "I got her locker combination and stuck it back in there," she states proudly.

After Alice dropped me off at my house so I could grab my work uniform, she graciously offered to give me a ride to work since my mom wasn't home again. I accepted but let her know that I wouldn't need a ride home after work because I didn't want to burden her anymore. I was a little late to work, which made my co-worker, Lauren, slightly irritated with me since she was waiting to pick up her two year old son from daycare. I liked Lauren. She was cool, decorated with many extraordinary tattoos and piercings. She never put up with bullshit, and she was a straight forward kind of person. I was slightly disappointed that I had to work by myself but happy that I didn't have to work with Leah today since she is a snob and gets on my last nerve.

I'm about to close up for the night when my phone vibrates in the pocket of my red apron. I grab it, open it, and read the text.

"_Bella, please baby talk to me."_

_Jake._

I shut my phone, instantly regretting even reading that text. I shove it into the back pocket of my jeans and untie my red apron, letting it fall to the ground. It's never going to stop; he's never going to leave me alone.

I quickly make my way to the main door to close up so I can get the hell out of here. I start turning the sign from _Open_ to _Closed _when a dark figure appears on the other side of the door. I abruptly step back as my breathing begins to accelerate. The door opens slowly, and the dark figure enters the shop with its head down. My body freezes as the figure lifts its face up, revealing it to be none other than Jacob Black.

"Hey, babe," he says menacingly.

I slowly start walking backwards without saying a word as I try and think of an easy escape.

"Where are you going?" He questions, walking towards me.

"Jacob, you need to leave, now," I command with a shaky voice. He stops, removes his hood from his head and chuckles.

"No," he says as he charge towards me.

I turn around to make run for it, but I trip, falling flat on my stomach. Jacob takes advantage of the opportunity and grabs a handful of my hair, yanking my head back.

"You can't run from me," he declares, picking me up by my hair. "I won't let you. You are _mine_!" He tosses me to the side. I scream as I hit the corner of one of the tables. A painful wave rushes through my entire head at the impact. I bring my hand to the back of my scalp and immediately get hit with a warm liquid. _Blood._ My eyes widen, and I can hear Jacob approaching me slowly.

I feel myself slowly fading from consciousness as I shut my eyes for a second, and a pair of dazzling dark brown orbs come into focus. _Charlie. _I open my eyes instantly, and a few silent tears escape as the word _Daddy_ escapes from my lips.

Jacob laughs at me. "Your daddy's not here to save you now, is he?"

"_Your daddy's not here..."_ The words repeat in my head as I suddenly remember that Charlie always made me carry pepper spray with me wherever I went. I even made sure to keep some in the compartment underneath the register.

I carefully move my body so I can look up at Jacob, who has a smug smile playing on his lips. An overwhelming sensation immediately overcomes my body, and in one swift move, I bring my leg up and around, kicking him in between the legs.

"You bitch!" He yells at me and instantly drops to his knees.

I quickly get up, not caring about how bad my head is throbbing and make my way behind the register to grab the pepper spray. I take a few deep breaths and run for the back room, but Jacob catches me by the arm and twirls me around, then slaps me across the face. I yell as I raise my arm and spray him with the pepper spray. He loosens his grip, his hands shoot to his eyes, and I run once again to the back room where I lock the door and grab my bag hurriedly, searching for the one and only thing that can save me now.

"BELLA!" Jacob yells as he pounds on the door. "I am going to _kill _you! You little fucking bitch!" He bangs on the door more visciously.

Unwanted tears fall heavy from my eyes as I start dialing the number. I slowly bring it to my ear as I wait anxiously to hear the voice of a savior.

"Hello?" a deep voice says. A smile of relief creeps to my lips almost immediately.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and try to calm my breathing. "Edward?"

* * *

**A/N**

lol beef curtains..gets me every time.

Thank you for reading. I always respond to reviews so please leave some.

I love knowing what you all think good or bad.

Since I was super late on this I have decided to post the prologue for The Earth Laughs In Flowers on Saturday, hopefully.

Please check out that blog on my profile. ;) I also made a new LotM blog so please follow that one.

alisXvolatX21 is my twitter name follow me because it's the easiest way to know about things going on with this story.

3

REVIEW :)


End file.
